Reunion
by srp2017
Summary: The Nathan James crew reunites twenty years after the cure was brought home.
1. Chapter 1

The Nathan James crew reunites in St. Louis for a reunion, twenty years after they brought the cure home. The first chapter will mention several of the main characters with a later chapter dedicated to each one (or couple).

**Reunion**

Chapter 1

**Tom and Sasha**

Sasha smoothed over the table cloth on one of the tables at the large banquet hall where the twentieth reunion of the crew bringing the crew home. There was a ton of food being prepared by the caterers, the decorations were just perfect, and the media was staying away. The caterers, hotel staff and photographer had all signed non-disclosure forms due to the high-profile attendees. Tom wasn't the only notable figure attending.

After sailing all over the world after the James sunk; Tom and Sasha settled in St. Louis. They both had retired, and Tom was working with several charities that fought for Veteran's rights, PTSD awareness, and benefits for gold star families. He had found his atonement doing that work and was also enjoying a good relationship with his kids and grandkids. Ashley had become a doctor and Sam had shockingly, joined the Navy.

Sasha assisted Tom in his charity work and had gone back to school to become an architect. She currently worked for a firm that specialized in modern residential and commercial buildings. She loved it. She and Tom had married several years before and had not had anymore children. She kept in touch with several of the crew, making the reunion possible. She had been planning it for over a year and was thrilled when all the living original crew RSVP'd, along with others that had joined the crew through the years.

**Mike Slattery**

After the James sunk, Mike stayed in the Navy for several more years. He had been the Fleet Admiral, then Secretary of the Navy before he retired from the Navy but that wasn't the end for him. He shocked everyone when he ran for President and actually won. He was even shocked. His whole promise was bringing integrity back to the office that had been lacking for years.

He had finally gotten confirmation of his wife's death, shortly after the James sunk. The girls were presumed dead as well. He had accepted it years before, but it still stung. For a while, he refused to even think about moving on with his life; but Kara Greene had set him up with a horse trainer that she knew and despite being a bit awkward in the romance department; he wooed Susan and they had been married for almost thirteen years. She struggled sometimes with the role of First Lady; but had committed herself to work for veterans and had also helped set up a database in case something like the Red Flu ever occurred again, to assist families to find each other if they were separated. Mike's story concerning his family had inspired her.

He had recently completed his second four-year term as President and was enjoying being back on Susan's horse ranch in Texas. He was as highly regarded as what FDR had been and could have stayed in the political arena, but it was time to put his family first. Susan was several years younger then him, and it took several years and many in vitro treatments, three miscarriages and a stillbirth, but Susan had triplets. Mike hadn't exactly wanted to have more kids for fear of losing them, but all Susan really wanted was to be a mother. Their triplets had just turned six and Mike adored them.

**Danny and Kara**

After both Danny and Kara retired, they bought a farm in Texas, bordering the Slattery horse ranch. They raised crops, pecans, cattle and kids. Aside from Frankie, who was attending pre-med courses at Baylor University; they had four other children. Sadie, Alisha, Burke and Tommy.

Neither of them had returned to any sort of work, focusing on their farm and kids. For both of them, they had found the peace they needed. Danny had worked through his issues utilizing the counseling programs that Tom worked on and Mike championed.

**Jeter**

Jeter was still in the Navy, now training at the Great Lakes Naval Training Center. He mentored several young sailors and still went on cruises occasionally. He couldn't get the Navy out of him and would probably die before he retired. He had never remarried but was in a serious relationship with a woman named Faith. She had four children who Russ enjoyed thoroughly.

**Wolf and Azima**

They had married not long after the James sunk, and Wolf recovered from his injures. They settled in Chicago and helped with training at the Naval Training Center. Azima had worked on an international program that allowed sailors from all over the world to train with the U.S. Navy and Wolf taught hand-to-hand combat. They had both become citizens years before and were able to join the U.S. Navy on a permanent basis.

They bought a house and had three of their own kids.; Piper, Max and Sydney. Aside from their Naval careers, they were active in several of the charities started by the Slattery's and Chandler's, plus a few of their own.

**Miller**

After being medically discharged, Miller went back to school and become a psychiatrist; treating veterans and working alongside some of the programs that Mike had started during his presidency. His training shocked everyone, but he was passionate about veterans receiving proper counseling and medical care.

He and Courtney Anne married and settled in St. Louis. He worked out of his home, seeing patients in a detached office and she kept up with their five kids with her mother's help. Burke, Michael, Tommy, and twins; Victoria and Elizabeth kept them hopping. He had also helped Sasha organize the reunion, feeling it was important that the crew reconnected, even though they all stayed in touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews; I thought about doing this in the order I had them in the first chapter, but I didn't feel it mattered too much. I had been toying with this idea for a while.

**Reunion**

Chapter 2-Mike Slattery

Mike smiled down at his sleeping daughter, Noelle. He had carried her back to her bed twice through the night. Their other daughter or son, Anna and Paxton; did really well sleeping through the night but not Noelle. And neither he or Susan minded. They had struggled to just have the triplets and tended to be doting parents.

Noelle reminded him a lot of Hannah, while Anna was like his oldest, Kaitlyn, or Katie had been like. Paxton was somewhat like Lucas, just with different interests. He was all about the ranch work. Mike tucked the blanket closer around Noelle and then left the bedroom, walking to his own bedroom. He crawled into the king-sized bed, next to Susan and kissed her shoulder.

"Noelle asleep?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully, she stays there." Mike remarked.

"Oh, you love it and you know it." Susan said as she rolled over to face him. She had hated being First Lady, hated the business suits and formal gowns. Mike would have only served one term, but she had felt there was more good to do, so he ran for a second term. She had been the perfect helpmate, even if she hated the role. Now that she was back on her beloved ranch, she wore her boots, jeans and flannel shirts every day. Some days, her wild red hair didn't look combed, there hadn't been an ounce of make-up on her face for months, and she was completely content. She reminded Mike of the woman that he had fallen in love with to begin with, not the woman that had to fit into a box. It had been like fitting a square peg in a round hole.

"Okay, but don't tell her that. We all packed up for today?" Mike asked. Susan was not entirely thrilled with going to the reunion, but the trip to St. Louis had a dual purpose because on Monday, Mike was declaring Katie and Hannah deceased. She felt the need to be there. The triplets were also going along because she felt that Mike would need them when the attorney's appointment was done. He hadn't told anyone about the appointment and was dreading it, but it was past time. He had put it off for twenty years, because the reality was, when he didn't find Christine and the girls at Deer Park or their house in Norfolk; he knew they had died.

"Yep. Secret Service is taking care of travel arrangements and we'll be staying in that hotel. I'm not worried about the reunion, but I am worried about Monday; I am afraid that it is going to be harder then you think. You've hung onto just a little bit of hope for all these years, hired countless investigators and looked for them yourself. Monday ends that." Susan said as she stroked his cheek.

"If they were alive, they would have found me, and they were young. No way they could have lived, once Christine died. Are you not for this?" Mike asked.

"Mike, you have been through more then anyone I know. If your girls are gone, that will be four kids you've lost, plus all the miscarriages. I have to wonder if it really a good idea to do this. I am just worried about you." Susan said as she cuddled close. Mike wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She was his fiercest protector and best friend, aside from Tom and Sasha. He wouldn't have gotten through his presidency without her.

"I will get through it. I love you. Think we can be kid-free for a bit?" Mike said as began kissing Susan's neck and maneuvering her nightshirt with his free hand. One of the things he was most thankful for since not being the President any longer was that he and Susan could be a normal couple that argued, laughed, disciplined their kids and talked without people being around. Sure, there were Secret Service around, but they weren't in the house, only accompanying the family on outings, and they had adjusted with the Slattery's families changed lifestyle.

"Good possibility." Susan agreed before she rolled onto her back, pulling Mike with her and returning the kisses.

Two hours later, Mike woke up in the bed alone. The bedroom door was open, indicating that Susan and probably their kids were downstairs. He got up, took a fast shower and shaved, threw on a pair of jeans and flannel shirt, and carried his boots downstairs where Susan was fixing their triplets pancakes and sausage links. They were sitting at the kitchen island, waiting for their breakfasts, and Mike stepped up behind Susan and kissed the back of her neck.

"This morning was incredible." Mike whispered in her ear.

"Yes, it was. Pax, how many sausage links do you want?" Susan asked their son. Paxton was a big eater and would eat the whole pan if allowed to. Mike poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down between Paxton and Anna.

"Three!" Paxton answered. Anna had cuddled up to Mike and was hugging his arm.

"Need helping dishing up?" Mike asked as he stood back up. Susan already had to the pancakes plated but needed to cut the sausage links up and pour juice.

"Yeah, alright girls, let Daddy do that." Susan said as she indicated the juice pitcher. Mike poured the each a cup of juice and kissed the top of their heads. Paxton was all-boy and didn't love Mike or Susan hugging or kissing him. They frequently embarrassed him with it. After Mike finished filling their juice glasses, he sat their plates in front of them. Susan was an incredible cook and had missed cooking for her family while they lived in the White House. She simply didn't have the freedom to cook or bake. She handed Mike his plate and he sat back down between Paxton and Anna to eat his own breakfast.

"Are you eating?" Mike asked.

"I should but I read one of the tabloids this morning. Said I had gained over fifty pounds since January." Susan said. It was an old battle, one that Susan had faced everyday of Mike's presidency.

"I don't care about the tabloids. You were too thin in January, eating all that stupid, organic food the chef cooked. I realize this is fresh and organic but eat some dam…dang pancakes. There's plenty." Mike insisted, all while remembering not to cuss in front of the triplets. Paxton picked a lot up from the cowhands and Secret Service agents. His parents were supposed to set an example.

"I suppose I could eat some. Antonio brought me some fresh strawberries and blueberries this morning. That would be good." Susan said as she began cutting the fruit up. Noelle looked at her expectantly and Susan smiled at her. "Yes, sweet pea. You can have some too. I also have some white peaches cut up?" Susan asked her and she nodded. Susan quickly put a spoonful of cut up strawberries, blueberries and peaches on the little girl's plate and after a nod from Anna, gave her a healthy portion.

"I don't want no fruit." Paxton stated.

"Pax, its 'I don't want any fruit,' not no fruit and I think you need some." Susan corrected him, all while putting a spoonful on his and Mike's plates and then fixing her own plate.

They were all almost done eating when Alex, their Secret Service Agent walked in. Mike and Susan both really liked Alex and the triplets adored him. Alex had been with the Slattery's since before Mike was even was President and his wife, Abby was Susan's main agent. His arrival indicated that they would be leaving for St. Louis soon. Aside from Susan, Alex was the only one aware of Mike's appointment on Monday.

"We will be leaving for the airport in about forty minutes. You have time to eat." Alex said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and snagged a sausage link.

"Abby said that you shouldn't eat that." Anna said bluntly. Both Mike and Susan shook their heads at her. She didn't have a filter.

"I shouldn't but that is why you are going to keep my little secret." Alex stated.

"She said your chole…cholesterol was too high. What's that?" Anna asked.

"Something you'll understand after you turn forty." Mike told the little girl as he collected their plates and began washing them.

"Oh. So, when I get old?" Anna asked. If she wasn't so darn cute, Mike would have gotten onto her but there was something about her grin with the missing teeth, the red hair and big dimples that made Mike just ignore the little remarks that made Anna, Anna. Susan had taken Paxton and Noelle to the powder room to clean up the syrup that they had gotten all over.

"Something like that." Mike answered. Anna was so much like his oldest daughter that it was scary. It was almost like Katie 2.0. The only difference was that they looked nothing alike, but their personalities were so similar; just like Noelle was like Hannah.

An hour later, Mike, Susan and the kids, along with their Secret Service team was on the private plan. The advantage of Susan's large ranch was the fact that she was also independently wealthy. They lived a much simpler life now and a private plane was a luxury that she had leased to make traveling a bit easier for themselves and their team of agents.

As they were landing in St. Louis, Mike felt a feeling of dread. Not for the reunion, it would be good to see old friends. For the appointment to see his attorney and finally sign the paperwork. He remembered many years before, signing Katie and Hannah's birth certificates; the elation and joy of having a new daughter. Signing the paperwork at the attorney's would be erasing all that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunion**

Chapter 3-Tom and Sasha

Tom looked around at the banquet hall and smiled. The decorations were minimal, focusing mostly on photos and memorabilia from the Nathan James. There was a special board for pictures of those that had been lost. Unfortunately, that board had too many pictures on it, because one picture would have been too many.

Tom had been thrilled when every surviving member of the original crew, in addition to a few key additions RSVP'd. He had been afraid that it would only be officers that showed up. Tom had never minded being around the enlisted crew. In his opinion, it was them that kept the ship going.

Some of the crew, he hadn't seen in years. Others, he worked with on a daily basis. He hadn't seen Mike since January. Tom would never admit it, but he had missed his best friend. He understood Mike and Susan's need to go back to Texas, due to the relentless paparazzi. He had been Mike's unofficial advisor during his eight years as President.

He and Sasha were in discussion of moving to Texas, to get away from the same paparazzi that had plagued Mike and Susan. He just didn't want to move away from his grandchildren or his kids. His relationship with Ashley was still a bit shaky at times, but he adored his grandkids.

All of his charity projects had been designed to hand off to someone else and Miller did a lot for them. Sasha loved her job but had agreed that retirement was an option for them. The only debate was where.

Susan had called him the day before to fill him in on the appointment with the attorney. She felt that Mike would have a harder time signing off on the death certificates then he thought. It was really an unnecessary formality because no one had come forward claiming to be Hannah or Katie. Regardless, Tom would support Mike through the difficult process.

As Tom looked over the pictures, he focused on one of the caterers. She was in her early-thirties with curly light-brown hair. It was put up in a bun, but little tendrils had escaped. There was something oddly familiar about her, but she disappeared as soon as she appeared. She had been setting up equipment and Tom tried to follow her but lost her in the maze of hallways. When he got back to the hall, he noticed the young man who was fidgeting with one of buffet pans. He apparently was helping, and so Tom decided to approach him.

"Hey…uh, I was wondering; who is that woman that was in here a couple minutes ago? The one I tried to follow." Tom asked.

"My sister, Kate. Why?" The young man asked with narrowed eyes. There was something very familiar about him as well. Tom just couldn't figure it out.

"Just curious, thanks." Tom said as he walked away. He was going to find out who was catering the reunion, he just hoped that it wasn't a member of the press.

**SHORT chapter and I am sorry for that. Thanks for the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Reunion **

Chapter 4-Sasha

Sasha was fussing over some of the decorations when Tom walked back into the entryway for the banquet hall. He started shuffling through her folder of paperwork that she had so carefully organized. He had a habit of doing that and despite how much of a Type A personality he had, he was a walking disaster.

"Are you looking for something?" Sasha finally asked.

"Do you have the paperwork for the caterers? I need to see their names." Tom asked. He seemed almost frantic.

"Uh…here. I don't know if they are all listed though because we hired through the hotel. That's why we choose this place. It could house everyone, was on the Secret Service's list of approved places for Mike and provided the catering and an open bar. The open bar sold us, remember?" Sasha joked.

"I need their names." Tom deadpanned.

"Okay, Tom; talk to me, what's going on?" Sasha ordered.

"There's a young woman-well, she's in her early thirties. She looks…so much like Mike's oldest daughter, Katie." Tom answered.

"Okay, I had to sound pessimistic, but Tom? Mike was President for eight years, and even before that, he was all over the news. If Katie or Hannah was alive, they could have found him. You and Mike are close, as close as brothers. You knew Katie and Hannah. Maybe having them declared deceased is bothering you too? Its just one more link to the past that's getting cut." Sasha mentioned.

"Sash…I can't explain it, but there is just something." Tom commented.

"Alright. I'll go see if I can get a list. I'll tell them that Mike's main agent needs it." Sasha said before walking to the hotel area. Tom looked back into the banquet hall, where the young man was moving the equipment. He was about six-foot-two inches tall, had reddish brown hair, and had a stocky frame. He was about twenty and the way he narrowed his eyes at Tom was exactly how Mike did.

Tom knew that Mike and Christine's marriage had been on shaky ground before Mike left the Arctic, but he also knew that they had a very passionate relationship. They fought hard, but they also loved hard. It would not have been a huge shock if they had conceived a baby before he left. He specifically remembered the afternoon they left and seeing Mike saying goodbye to his family. The kids had run off for a moment, looking at a dock and Mike and Christine had shared an extremely passionate kiss. When they got along, they really got along great.

A lot of people had been shocked with Mike when he married Susan. They had only dated about four months before they eloped and had lived with each for two of those months. A lot of people thought that Mike would do better with a woman that was more passive, but most people hadn't known Christine. Susan and Christine shared one characteristic; they were both strong-willed. Exactly what Mike needed. Susan was also fiercely protective of Mike and had gone several rounds with his chief-of-staff, even one time; calling him a weasel. She hated the man.

If Katie or Hannah had come forward, and the chief-of-staff had hidden it, Mike would be destroyed because it would mean he had lost time with them. Susan would be livid that Mike had to suffer for even longer. And if the young man was Mike's son; it meant he had lost out on raising him and being a part of his life.

Sasha walked back in with a list. She handed it Tom and then walked back out. He focused on the list. The only 'Kate' on the list was a woman that went by Kate Graham…Christine's maiden name. It was a common last name and there was not a man on the list, going by the same last name.

Tom couldn't say that the Kate Graham that was helping to cater the dinner was actually Mike's daughter Katie. It wasn't a huge leap, though. But, what about the young man and where was Hannah?

Sasha watched Tom reading over the list and watching the young man. He was fixated. She turned around and noticed the young woman walk back into the banquet hall. She gave her a slight smile in response to Sasha's nod. Her crisp blue eyes reminded Sasha of Mike and her smile, the way the corners of her mouth quirked, was all Mike. The next couple days would be leading to more than one reunion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reunion**

Chapter 5-Russ Jeter

The one thing that Russ couldn't get used to since returning with the cure was the almost celebrity status it gave the 'figureheads.' Him, Tom, Mike and Rachel of course. Rachel was considered the ultimate hero in the story, but the crew definitely dealt with scrutiny. The media was like vultures.

Thankfully, Jeter got to lead a fairly quiet life, despite all the attention. He worked and spent time with his long-time girlfriend, Faith and her four kids. He was even thinking of asking Faith to marry him and planned on looking for a ring during his trip to St. Louis. Normally, he would have done it in Chicago but he knew he could count on help from his female friends. Susan had excellent taste and Sasha and Kara would be able to find something in his budget.

He arrived at the hotel early, checked in and headed to the banquet hall to see if Tom and Sasha needed help setting up. As he walked through, he noticed the young caterer that Tom was watching like she was the most interesting thing in the world and the younger man watching Tom.

"Uh…Tom, you'd better be careful. That young man looks like he is about to pummel you. Besides, keep that up, and your wife might help him. Who is she? She's pretty but a little young for you? About Ashley's age, looks like." Russ warned.

"Yeah, Katie was just a tad bit older then Ashley." Tom answered, ignoring Russ' advice.

"Katie, who?" Russ asked. He knew it was Mike's oldest daughter's name, but it was also a common name.

"Katie, Mike's daughter. You met her." Tom answered him.

"I did, but Tom? Its been twenty years since the Red Flu. Mike is all over the news, all the time. If Katie or Hannah was alive, they would have come forward.

"Unless they were threatened not to." Tom answered as he observed the two younger people moving their buffet tables around. The two worked in tandem, without saying much to the other.

"Who would do that? All the people that know Mike would do anything to get him his kids back. I don't think Susan would. She's watched Mike suffer in private for years." Russ asked as he maneuvered Tom away from watching the two people in question.

"No, Susan wouldn't. She's hired dozens of private investigators, unbeknownst to Mike. If someone did keep this from him, I would be worried about what she would do to them." Tom remarked. Mike's spitfire wife had a legendary temper to go along with her red-hair. Mike's own temper was nothing to laugh at, but Susan was downright scary.

"So, who would do this? If this girl came forward, who would keep that from Mike?" Russ asked.

"His chief-of-staff. And I don't know why." Tom stated.

"Have you talked to her?" Russ asked.

"No, I spoke to her brother for a minute but not much. She goes by Kate Graham." Tom explained.

"Okay, well there you go. Not the same last name. And I don't see a wedding band so it isn't a married name." Russ told him.

"Its Christine's maiden name." Tom responded.

"Alright. I will go talk to her. What about the brother? Is he Mike's?" Russ asked.

"Look at him, Russ. He looks like a younger twin to Mike." Tom answered. Russ just nodded at him and walked over to the young woman. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him.

"Can I help you, sir?" The young woman asked.

"Uh…Kate? My name is Russ. I am with the group meeting here for the 20th anniversary of the Nathan James returning home with the cure. We…my friend and I thought you looked familiar. Does the name Katie Slattery sound familiar at all?" Russ asked. He noticed how the young woman had paled as soon as the name was said. Was she hiding from something?

"How do you know anything about that name?" The young man that had been listening to the conversation stepped in. He even sounded a bit like Mike. Russ had thought that Tom had finally lost his mind, but the more he was face-to-face with the siblings, the more he was convinced.

"Katie Slattery is the daughter of a dear friend of mine. He was never able to find her after the Red Flu, but never stopped looking. So, how do you know her?" Russ asked.

"I know her because I am her." The young woman answered. Russ noticed the uncertain and scared look the young man gave her, but he guided her to one of the nearby chairs and gestured for Tom. He didn't think it would so simple. Tom and Russ sat down on either side of her and the younger man sat down across the table.

"Kate, this isn't a good idea. Think about it." The young man remarked.

"Why not? Tell us what happened?" Tom asked. He hadn't introduced himself and Russ knew that the pair of siblings didn't trust easy.

"Kate, this is Tom Chandler. He was CO on the James." Russ explained. He had to assume that Kate had no memories of her life before the Red Flu.

"Yes, I know. I recognized you. I just hoped that I wouldn't be recognized." Kate answered and Russ was even more confused.

"Why not?" Russ asked.

"Me, Hannah and Gavin, here were in a foster home after Mom died. It wasn't the greatest situation and as soon as I turned eighteen, I took custody of Hannah and Gavin to get them out of there. Mom had died after she had Gavin, complications of the birth and she had contracted the Red Flu. We were given the cure. I went to work, working here at the hotel; in the kitchen. Worked a lot of hours but it provided for us. We had a small two-bedroom apartment. Now that Hannah is working, we have a three-bedroom." Kate started.

"So, why the different name and not coming forward? Katie, your dad…he has really missed you." Tom asked.

"I did come forward. About nine years ago, before Dad took office. I had no way of proving who we were, and I spoke with…Al Smith? I think he become Dad's chief-of-staff? I came forward and I offered to take a DNA test. Hannah and Gavin were still minors then, and he told me that if I spoke to anyone, he would have them taken away. I was twenty-three, barely. I didn't know any different. He scared me. I thought about going to the media, because I knew it might get Dad's attention, but was too scared. I only have a sixth-grade education. How was I to know any different? He scared me enough that we started using Mom's maiden name as a way to…hide, I guess? And now, who is going to believe me?" Kate responded.

"We believe you. Where's Hannah?" Tom asked.

"Working. She and Gavin were able to finish school. She is a cop now." Kate answered. It made Tom laugh slightly. One of Mike's favorite memories of Hannah was the time she had dressed up as a 'Warrior Princess' for Halloween. He carried the picture with him at all times.

"I see. Well, don't worry about that chief-of-staff. He has no say. You and your brother and Hannah will be protected, and we will figure out a way to tell your dad. Nothing bad will happen." Russ assured her.

"Our dad has a new family. I wouldn't think he would want to be bothered by us." Gavin stated. The one thing that Russ was uncertain of was how Mike would react to having a full-grown son. There was no doubt that Gavin belonged to Mike, but it would not be an easy adjustment.

"Just because he has remarried and had kids with Susan doesn't mean he stopped caring for you and Hannah, Katie. And I have no doubt, he will want to be involved in your life, Gavin. I don't think he knew about you." Tom answered.

"No, Mom didn't want him to worry. She knew he would if he knew she was pregnant." Kate explained.

"He would have probably mutinied. Alright, just go about your day and we will figure out how to deal with your dad. Do not worry. Al Smith has no power and your dad will be thrilled. And don't worry about Susan. Her biggest dream for your dad is coming true. I know she comes off pretty abrasive but she is really devoted to your dad. You will grow to love her." Russ reassured, both Kate and Gavin. He could tell that they were less then convinced. Kate stood up and nodded at Gavin to follow.

"Well, we do have a dinner to put together and Gavin has potatoes to peel. We'll be around." Kate answered before she and Gavin walked away. Russ could tell how troubled they both were. Kate's story wasn't so different then a lot of kids her age. Orphaned or separated from their parents, raising siblings and working menial jobs due to a lack of education. It had taken years for schools to come back online and there was a generation of kids that had fallen through the cracks. Fortunately, Hannah and Gavin hadn't, but Kate's story was heartbreaking.

"This is not going to be easy." Tom remarked to Russ.

"No, but we have to figure out how to explain this to Mike and protect that chief-of-staff from Susan. We are going to need help." Russ answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Reunion**

Chapter 16-Danny and Kara

Kara was ready for the reunion because it meant a weekend with no kids. It was a rarity for her and Danny. Their lives revolved around the kids and farm. Her mom was staying with the kids, and Frankie was home on his winter break. One of the Slattery's cowhands was being paid extra to help Danny and Kara with their farm.

Susan had offered to give Danny and Kara a lift of the private plane she had chartered but Kara had wanted as much private time with Danny as possible, even if it was only driving. Besides, the idea of having a kid-free weekend was too enticing. Kara loved the Slattery family, but the kids were ornery. Susan and Mike were very careful about their discipline. The triplets were well-behaved but very doted upon. The discipline came from Susan, while Mike tended to dote on his kids.

Who could really blame him? Kara didn't understand how Mike even coped. The amount of strength it took him to just get up every day, after losing his oldest three kids and wife was overwhelming. Susan had had several miscarriages before having a stillborn baby. They had been in Texas on vacation when the delivery occurred. They knew the baby didn't have a heart beat before Susan's labor was induced and Kara had been in the delivery room with them. She and Susan were best friends and Kara waited four months to tell her that she was pregnant with Burke. She just couldn't tell her.

Despite the pain that Susan was in, she flew home from St. Louis, planned a baby shower for Kara and then was in the delivery room when Burke made his appearance. The baby that Susan and Mike had lost was a boy and Burke's birth was traumatic for Susan. Despite that, Burke and Susan had a special friendship. A year later, after one last round of IVF, six months of bed rest and five weeks early from their due date, the triplets were born.

Kara had suggested carrying the pregnancy for Susan and it had been strongly considered but Susan desperately wanted to carry her own babies. Everyone who knew the couple held their breath throughout the pregnancy, knowing that Mike would not survive losing another child. They had been pleasantly surprised when the triplets were born completely healthy. They were small but perfect in every way.

Danny and Kara got to St. Louis, checked into their room and went downstairs to connect with Tom and Sasha. Jeter had also gotten their earlier and from the frenzy that the hotel staff was in, Mike and his family were closing in. As soon as Kara and Danny walked into the banquet hall, she noticed the odd look that Sasha had. Danny went to talk to the men while Kara walked to Sasha.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked as she fiddled with a floral arrangement.

"Tom found Mike's kids. Alive. That idiot of a chief-of-staff threatened Katie when she came forward, shortly before Mike took office. She had custody of the kids. Young and naïve. She believed him and was scared. I feel badly for her." Sasha explained.

"Sue is going to come unglued…wait, kids? Lucas died. There should have only been Katie and Hannah?" Kara asked, everyone knew the story.

"Apparently Christine was pregnant at the time that Mike called home. She didn't want to worry him. She died from complications of the birth and Red Flu. The kids were placed in foster care. Apparently not a good situation and Katie raised Hannah and the boy, Gavin from the time she turned eighteen. She got a job here and is one of the caterers. I talked to her several times but because of how scared she's been, she uses the name, Kate Graham. The poor woman is terrified." Sasha stated.

"So, what about Hannah and Gavin?" Kara asked.

"Hannah is working. She's a cop. And Gavin is working with Katie here. He is extremely protective of Katie. Tom is going to tell Mike as soon as he gets here which will be soon. We haven't figured out how to handle Susan. She is so protective of Mike." Sasha told her. The two women needed to come up with a plan fast.

"They'll need help with the triplets. Mike will want to spend time with the older kids and the younger ones might not understand what's going on and Susan needs to be kept occupied so she doesn't kill someone." Kara remarked.

"I'm not sure that I want to occupy her. I might even help her hide Al's body. Katie is…she's tough but she is so…traumatized. I can't imagine. Knowing that Mike was out there, but not able to get to him. Being scared that her younger siblings would be taken away. I think there might even be more to the story but that is for me figure out. And how is Susan going to handle having step kids?" Sasha wondered.

"I don't know but you and I both know that she loves her husband. She will support and love him through this, and she is one of the most genuine people ever. She will make a point to include the kids." Kara said as a young, dark-haired woman walked in. She had an athletic build and was wearing a gun on her right hip and a chain around her neck with a badge attached. The way she assessed everyone in the room, before settling on another young woman wearing a caterer's uniform made Kara realize, she was looking at Hannah.

Kara had remembered some of Mike's 'Hannah' stories. He had adored both of his older daughters, but Hannah was a daddy's girl and from the looks of it, had followed in her father's footsteps. A young man had walked up to the two young women and Kara realized that it was the Slattery siblings that she was staring at. Katie looked troubled and Gavin looked extremely worried. Gavin could have been a younger version of Mike and Katie looked a little like her father.

Kara noticed Tom leave and knew that the Slattery's had arrived. Feeling the need to keep Susan in check, she followed behind him with Sasha and Jeter at her heels. Sure enough, Mike, Susan and their triplets were in the lobby along with their Secret Service attachment. Mike turned around and smiled at Tom but apparently figured out something was wrong, just by Tom's facial expression. The two men had worked together for a long time.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as they came closer. He had Anna on one hip and Noelle on the other. Both girls were sleepy and had their heads leaned onto his shoulders. Paxton was more of a mama's boy and had ahold of Susan's hand.

"Mike…we…the kids are here." Tom said dumbly.

"Yeah, they're right here with me." Mike answered as he nodded down at the girls that he was holding.

"No. The kids…Katie and Hannah…and, how about you sit down?" Tom asked. Alex, Mike's lead agent took Anna out of Mike's arms, and Abby, Susan's agent and Alex's wife took Noelle and grabbed Paxton's hand. While the agents would keep an eye on Mike, they loved working with him because he was capable of taking care of himself, frequently training with them. Susan followed them to a sitting area and sat down next to Mike, squeezing his hand.

"Are you sure?" Susan asked.

"Positive, but…Okay, apparently Katie came forward nine years ago, just after you were elected but before your inauguration. She spoke to Al Smith, offered to take a DNA test. He threatened her. And there is something else, Mike…uh, Sue, this might be a little uncomfortable for you and I apologize, Christine was pregnant. She didn't want you to worry about her and died from complications of the birth and the Red Flu. She gave birth to a boy, Gavin. I don't doubt that he's your son, Mike. He looks just like you. Anyway, they were placed in a foster home. It wasn't a good situation and as soon as Katie turned eighteen, she took custody of them. Scraped by, working here. She helps with the catering. She went to Al and he threatened to have Hannah and Gavin taken away. Katie got scared, took to using Christine's maiden name and stopped trying to find you or get to you. She's scared, Mike and I think there is more to her story." Tom explained. Mike's facial expressions had changed from fear, to horror to pain. Susan, on the other hand was furious.

"Does she know why he didn't want her to come forward?" Susan asked.

"No. Said that she had considered going to the media but was too scared. She is naïve, despite her age. I suspect, not well educated either. Everything stopped for Katie when she was fourteen and she has put everything into being there for Hannah and Gavin. Hannah and Gavin are also here. Gavin works with Katie and Hannah is a cop. We can look after the triplets." Tom volunteered as they stood up. Kara put a hand on Susan's back but the outspoken red-head was focused on her husband, until she turned around and saw Alex.

"Find that son-of-a-bitch and have him brought here. Might have an ambulance on standby too." Susan ordered and Alex nodded, knowing better then to argue with Susan.

"Yes, ma'am." Alex agreed as he and Abby passed off the girls to Kara and Sasha. Jeter had ahold of Paxton.

Part of Kara wanted to follow Susan and Mike into the banquet hall to witness the reunion, but she also knew that it might be less then happy. She had planned and dreamed of having a kid-free weekend but would happily look after the triplets while Mike and Susan dealt with the surprising news. She had been shocked that Mike hadn't said a word after finding out about the older kids, but then again, what was he supposed to say?


	7. Chapter 7

Even though she was in no way a crew member and an OC to this story, I decided to use Susan's point of view for this story. After last chapter, I thought it would be interesting.

**Reunion**

Chapter 7-Susan

Susan had a temper. She knew it, everyone knew it. Mike was typically her calming influence, even though he had a temper of his own. They could keep each other in check. Al Smith had been one of the leeches that attaches themselves to a political candidate. If things go well and the candidate is elected, they jockey for position. If things don't go well, they tell the world how disorganized the campaign was. Mike's was a grass roots campaign. He appealed to the working class. The police and firefighters who missed paychecks frequently since the Red Flu. The farmers and such. One of the campaign pictures was a picture of Mike and Susan helping a farmer who had lost all of his kids to the Red Flu, put up hay. It was stories like that that got Mike elected. People needed that President.

Al Smith had attached himself and gotten the chief-of-staff job because there really wasn't anyone else to take it. He reminded Susan on several occasions that she was only the First Lady and it was not an official role. He critiqued the clothes that Susan wore, if she gained weight, he remarked and made her the butt of several jokes. 'Poor, little rich girl.' 'Barren Susan.' Al Smith was ruthless.

Susan was forced into a box that she didn't fit in. She had never been so happy when Mike announced that he was done after two terms. He was so popular that he could have ran another term. Congress would have allowed it and the people begged for it. Susan would have supported Mike regardless, but she was tired of being told how to dress, what to eat, how to mother her children and love her husband.

As Susan walked into the banquet hall behind Mike and Tom, she focused on the three people in question. They were easy to pick out because they looked terrified. None more so then Katie. She was just thirty-four. Susan would have normally been harsher with her, but the younger woman needed…something. Whatever it was, Susan would provide it.

All Susan had ever really wanted was to be a mother. One of her doctors had made the remark that the women that wanted it so badly, sometimes had the hardest time achieving it. That was Susan's story. Three miscarriages and a stillbirth had done a number on Mike. He had told her after their baby boy was 'born asleep' that he didn't want to try anymore. He understood her desire to be a mom and offered to adopt or even go through a surrogacy pregnancy. Kara had offered to carry their baby, but Susan wanted to experience pregnancy. The pregnancy with the twins had help, but Mike and Susan took two weeks off, went to the ranch, away from the staff and media. Nature took its course and Susan was pregnant. Everyone held their breath, fearing they would lose the babies, but the triplets were born completely healthy at thirty-five weeks.

After the triplets were born, Susan wanted to retire from the public eye and raise them. She had fought to have them. Al Smith controlled her schedule and kept her hopping. Susan hated leaving the triplets with a nanny and frequently took them along on trips. Thankfully, Mike supported that, and her Secret Service agents were wonderful.

As Susan focused on the three older Slattery kids, her heart broke. Katie was thirty-four but carried herself like she was a scared teenager. Hannah was fairly put together but that was probably only due to her career. She was twenty-eight. She had only been eight at the time of the Red Flu and although being Mike's pride and joy, probably didn't remember him. Gavin was only twenty, barely. He didn't even know Mike.

Susan could tell how uncomfortable the kids were and Mike was equally uncomfortable. She had no idea what to do so she put a hand in the middle of Mike's back. He needed to know, she was there for him. She offered the kids a smile and came alongside Mike. He could feel the nerves and tension in the room, she just didn't know how to make light of it. They were all just standing there, staring at one another. Even if it was a joke, something had to be said.

"Good lookin' bunch, must have gotten it from their mom." Susan said with a smile. Hannah immediately laughed under her breath and Katie offered her a smile. Gavin didn't react at all. Pure Mike move.

"Uh, guys; this is Susan, my…wife." Mike introduced Susan.

"We know." Gavin answered shortly.

"And this is Gavin." Katie made the introduction, even though it wasn't necessary. Gavin could be picked out in a crowd. Mike couldn't deny him if he tried.

"Its…nice to meet you…how is something like this is supposed to go?" Mike asked dumbly.

"Maybe, sit down?" Susan suggested as she maneuvered Mike to one of the tables.

"I really do need to get this buffet set up, but I guess we could for a bit. Uh, Hannah; are you on lunch?" Katie asked as they followed Mike and Susan to the table.

"No. I went to work early today. You were already here. Just had reports to write. I finished up that investigation last night and have been given a reprieve…for a while." Hannah answered. Susan immediately took a liking to her.

"What…are you a patrol cop?" Mike asked. He was trying to get to know his kids.

"Vice. I worked a prostitution case. Undercover. It was…fun." Hannah said sarcastically.

"Just what I didn't want to hear." Mike remarked.

"She's trying to get into homicide. She spent a year in narcotics. I didn't like that." Katie spoke up.

"Yeah, I spent a couple years in narcotics, robbery and vice before I ended up in homicide. What about the two of you?" Mike asked Katie and Gavin.

"I work in the kitchen here, help cater events. I'd like to go to culinary school, but I can't. Gavin helps me out. He has to take a year off so I can save for him to go to college." Katie explained.

"Why can't you go to culinary school?" Susan asked Katie.

"I don't have a high school education. The only reason I still have a job here is because I was hired on before…I quit, and the kitchen manager is a friend. I can't go anywhere else for that reason." Katie answered.

"Oh." Susan answered, wishing she hadn't asked in the first place. She didn't want Katie to think that Susan thought she was stupid. Susan was intrigued by Katie. She thought that the younger woman was brave and at the first opportunity, would be sending Katie to culinary school.

"I don't know if you know, but Sue and I have triplets. They're six. Paxton, Noelle and Anna. They are here somewhere." Mike commented.

"We had heard. Can't wait to meet them." Hannah answered warmly. Susan also liked Hannah. She could tell that the younger woman was a livewire and would keep them on their toes.

"Anna is a lot like you, Katie and Noelle reminds me of you, Hannah. Gavin, I…need to get to know you, somehow." Mike said insecurely. Tom and Russ had disappeared somewhere leaving the newly reunited family alone.

"That's nice." Katie remarked. She had stood back up, obviously needing to get back to work. Susan looked down and noticed how bad Katie's shoes were. She was horrified. The actual reunion wouldn't take place until the next day and Susan had money. She needed to go shopping. Mike could stay and visit with Katie and Gavin. Hannah looked like a good helper.

"We really need to get back to work." Gavin said.

"Right, of course." Mike answered.

"I…don't have anything to do. I guess I could visit." Hannah remarked. They were all parting ways and Hannah was following Mike and Susan back into the lobby. Katie and Gavin had stayed in the banquet hall.

"Actually, I noticed your sister's shoes. They are barely holding together. I'd like to go get her some new ones." Susan answered.

"Yeah. I noticed that too. I was going to get her a new pair next week when I get paid." Hannah admitted.

"Alright, Mike; will you be okay here?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. I will look after the triplets. Where'd Alex go?" Mike asked.

"I sent him on an errand to find that son of a…Al Smith." Susan answered. She immediately noticed the look that Hannah gave her. Something told her that she was going to be finding things out that she didn't want to know.

"Oh. Yeah, I would like to know what is found out. Why he never told me that someone had come forward. If he believed Katie was an imposter, we could have had DNA tests done. I didn't need them, but I could have had my kids back so much sooner." Mike remarked sadly.

"Dad, this isn't your fault. Don't go blaming yourself. Katie did good for us. Now, the one thing I ask is that you spoil her rotten. She deserves it. Our rent is expensive, but we finally have our own rooms. It sucks up both of our incomes and you know about cop pay." Hannah said sincerely.

"We have every intention. I don't know about vacation time, but I would really love for you all to come to Texas soon." Mike stated.

"That'd be nice. We'll see." Hannah stated simply.

"I hope so too. We have plenty of room. You ready to go?" Susan asked. She planned on doing some serious shopping.

"Yes, ma'am." Hannah agreed.

"Alright, Kara took the kids to our suite. I'm going to rescue her. Enjoy yourselves and Sue, spare no expense, please." Mike said before giving Susan a kiss and giving Hannah a gentle hug. It was the first physical contact he had had with any of the kids and fortunately, Hannah was responsive. "Where's your vest?" Mike asked in a panicked tone.

"Dad, I was off-duty and besides, I work a lot of undercover work. I can't wear it." Hannah argued.

"Right. Just be careful. I just got you back. I couldn't stand to lose you now." Mike said as he touched Hannah's chin. Susan loved seeing the affection between the two of them and hoped that he could develop it back with Katie and bond with Gavin.

"I will be, Dad. Once we get back, I'd love to spend some time with those triplets. And Katie loves kids." Hannah said.

"That can be arranged." Susan said as she touched Hannah's elbow, indicating that they needed to leave.

"Right, let's go." Hannah said, taking Susan's gentle nudge. Abby had already made a call and had a department store shut down for Susan. Susan and Hannah parted ways with Mike and headed out to the luxury SUV that Mike and Susan and the triplets had traveled in from the airport. As soon as they got in the backseat, Hannah breathed in sharply. She was not used to luxury.

"Hannah, your dad and I don't live like this. When we travel, we have a private plane chartered because it is easier for the Secret Service. This SUV is bulletproof. We live in a large house that can more than accommodate you, your brother and sister. I have worked hard my entire life. The ranch and house were inherited and has been in my family since the 1840s. We almost lost it during the Great Depression, and I am the only surviving member of my immediate family. I was raised, knowing that I would take over the ranch. What I didn't anticipate was meeting, falling in love with, and marrying your dad. And our marriage has not been a walk in the park. The Presidency really put a strain on us, but we are good now. We got to go home and relax. Become a normal family. Yes, we have money, inherited through my family but I am not a trust fund baby and the triplets won't be either. They will understand the value of hard work. And, despite all that, you, Katie and Gavin will never have to worry about anything ever again." Susan explained. She took great pride in her family history and could have talked about it all day. One of her great-great grandfathers had fought and died at the Alamo and other family members had fought in the Civil War, World War I and II, Korea, Vietnam, and both the Gulf Wars.

"It's just going to be really hard to get used to this. I would really like Katie to have a break. She works fourteen to sixteen-hour days, seven days a week and has been for years. That can't be healthy. I have to work hard as a cop but not like that. She has sacrificed everything for Gavin and me. The thing I most want is for her to take a breather." Hannah stated.

"In your mind, what does that look like?" Susan asked.

"She quits her job for a while. Maybe goes to Texas with you for a bit. I know she'll earn her keep there. Studies and gets her GED and goes to culinary school. She is an amazing cook. And Gavin is a package deal. He's protective of her and will want to go with, but he will earn his keep too. There must be something on the ranch for him to do?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. I can always use help. Let me talk to your dad. I bet he would be thrilled to have her and Gavin there. You too. What about you?" Susan asked. They had pulled up to the department store and Abby had gone inside to make sure it was secured. Her partner, Parker was in the front seat.

"I really love my job here, but I would miss Katie and Gavin. I would see about getting my certifications transferred down there. I think this family, now that we've found each other, needs to be together. Are there any law enforcement jobs down there? I get tired of the undercover work. Tired of walking that very thin line." Hannah admitted.

"I am good friends with the county sheriff. I will call him and see if he knows how to get the certifications transferred and any jobs. It's a slower pace. The most excitement they have is breaking up the fight at the bar every weekend. It might even be boring to you." Susan told her with a smile.

"I need boring." Hannah remarked. Susan realized that Hannah was burning out. All three of the older Slattery kids needed a reset. Abby came to the door and opened it and Susan and Hannah got out.

"Now, anything you can imagine needing or wanting and absolutely anything that Katie might need. I know they have some men's stuff here, but your brother is a big guy like your dad. We might have better luck elsewhere for him." Susan explained.

"Katie just really needs the shoes. Course, if we can convince her to quit, she won't." Hannah remarked.

"We will get her the shoes, but we will be getting her other things as well. My guess is, she takes care of herself last?" Susan said as they walked through the high-end department store. Susan didn't even normally shop at places like that but then again, she had lived in denim and flannel since they had moved back to Texas and she had had personal shoppers when Mike was president.

"Yeah. She'd love that sweater." Hannah said as she pointed at a dusty blue cardigan.

"What's her sizes?" Susan asked.

"She is…on the bigger side. Fourteen to sixteen pants, 2x shirts and size 11 shoes." Hannah said.

"I am not tiny either. I've never been skinny and since I had the triplets, there's always an extra twenty pounds hanging on. I love food so I am not going to go crazy on a diet." Susan said as she began grabbing sweaters, t-shirts and jeans. They found items for both girls and work and regular shoes for Katie. Even Abby was helping pick things out.

Susan couldn't give Mike back the years he had lost with his kids and she couldn't give Katie normalcy, but she was do her best to make the kids feel loved and taken care of. They need that and so did Mike.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reunion**

Chapter 8-Wolf and Azima

Wolf smiled down at their youngest, Sydney as he carried her into the hotel. Azima had ahold of Piper and Max's hands. Even though they weren't part of the original crew, Wolf had been on the James when the cure was delivered and Azima joined later.

Wolf was glad that Sasha had procured child care. Several of the crew were bringing their kids. He knew the Slattery's had their triplets and Gator was also bringing his kids along. Wolf's three kids were used to playing with the triplets and would undoubtably get into all kinds of mischief together. He hoped that Sasha was paying well for the child care. Whoever was doing it, would deserve it.

As soon as Wolf and Azima walked in; Wolf felt an odd tension in the room. He recognized Alex, Mike's lead Secret Service agent leading a man through the lobby. He recognized the man as Al Smith, the former Chief-of-Staff. What was odd was that Al was wearing a pair of handcuffs and Alex was not being very gentle with him.

"I'll take her, you see what's going on?" Azima suggested and Wolf handed her their youngest daughter. Wolf walked over to Alex, a man they were familiar with. Alex was talking to a manager about allowing him to use a storage room or something to house the man until the local police department showed up.

"Alex, what's going on?" Wolf asked.

"Turns out, Mike's oldest daughter had come forward nine years ago. He threatened her. Didn't tell Mike or Susan. Susan is going to rain holy hell down on him." Alex replied.

"This isn't legal." Al stammered.

"Oh, I'm sure we will find some sort of charge to use on you. We have a terrified young woman and a father who has been without his kids for years. He could have had them back nine years ago. Could have raised his son. To me, you are lower then dirt." Alex answered.

"Let me help you?" Wolf asked, more to safeguard Alex from doing something that could ruin his career. Alex nodded shortly and they began following a manager down the hallway, into an elevator and to the ground level, where they were put in a storage room. Wolf wasn't sure what was going to take place next. He heard Alex talking to Abby on the phone and knew that she was about five minutes out with the former first lady.

"Susan is furious. I was hoping that you could help me keep her from doing something illegal." Alex told Wolf. Al was sitting on a chair, looking entirely too smug.

"Absolutely." Wolf answered. It was going to be a huge task. Susan's temper was legendary, and she was intensely protective of her husband. She had watched him suffer for years. Wolf couldn't imagine the anguish that Mike had gone through.

Five minutes later, Abby, Susan and another young woman walked in. Wolf immediately recognized the young woman. It was Hannah. Mike's second oldest. The apple of his eye and his pride and joy. When Mike talked about Hannah, he always wore a sad smile. Hannah had a confident stride and wore a gun on her hip and a badge on a necklace around her neck. Susan looked like she was about to explode, and Wolf knew that it was going to be interesting.

"You can't hold me here." Al sputtered.

"Don't intend to. I haven't quite figured out what we are doing with you. I do want an explanation. Why would you keep Mike's kids from him?" Susan asked. Thankfully, she was staying on the other side of room, out of arm's reach.

"It was such a better story that he couldn't find his kids. That is what got him elected, not being the people's President. That's such a line." Al remarked.

"Then why is my sister so scared of you? What have you done to her?" Hannah asked.

"Your sister is just a poor, uneducated idiot. And that is all that she will ever be. Her dad and step-mommy being millionaires won't change that." Al answered.

"And she could have attained anything if Mike and I had known she was out there. You took a young woman who was trying to raise her two younger siblings, terrified her and made her stay in that poverty. Hannah and Gavin were all she had, and you threatened to take them away if she came forward. She even said she would have the DNA tests ran. That should have been your first clue that she was Mike's daughter. There is something more here though." Susan stated.

"Don't know what you are talking about." Al stated with a smug grin.

"Wait, did you force her to have sex? Why else would she keep her mouth shut all these years? I remember you coming over to the apartment and her making me take Gavin to the park. She always took showers afterwards. She felt dirty. Rape victims have that trait." Hannah asked loudly. Now, Wolf had to keep her calmed down.

"Oh, you and I both know it wasn't really rape." Al said.

"Then what do you think it was?" Alex asked.

"Part of the bargain. She didn't come forward, and I kept you three together. Part of that was her having sex with me anytime I wanted it." Al stated.

"You son-of-a-…" Susan yelled. Abby put a hand on Susan's arm to calm her down.

"Officer, you are more familiar with this sort of law then I am. Legally speaking, what can be done?" Alex asked Hannah.

"I don't know but I am going to call a Special Victim's detective that I work with. See if she'll interview Katie and convince her to press charges. Without a victim, there isn't really a crime and Katie was an adult when it occurred. It would be considered under duress so that might help. I would be willing to testify to that." Hannah answered before stepping out.

"She was a consenting adult." Al stated to no one in particular.

"Consenting because you threatened her. She was scared. Did you beat her too?" Susan asked. Al just sneered at her in response.

"I would take that as a yes." Abby stated. Hannah walked back in and stood next to Susan.

"My sergeant is on his way to get him. He has warrants out for him for passing bad checks, embezzlement and fraud. That'll hold him until we can get a case together. My friend is on her way too to talk to Katie. I'd better go try and get her prepared for this." Hannah remarked.

"I think I will go with you." Susan stated.

"Wolf, we need to stay with him until the sergeant gets here. Do you care to escort Sue?" Abby asked.

"Not in the least. Ma'am?" Wolf asked as he led them out of the room. Hannah and Susan followed him until they got to the kitchen where Katie and Gavin were working. Katie was putting final touches on fancy cakes and Gavin was peeling potatoes. Otherwise, the catering kitchen was empty of other people.

"Katie? Can you take a break?" Hannah asked.

"I really need to finish these." Katie argued.

"We can talk while you work." Susan stated.

"Okay…" Katie answered as she put rosettes on one of the cakes. Everything looked delicious and Wolf's stomach was growling.

"Katie, we know that Al Smith threatened you to keep you from coming forward. He threatened to take us away. Did he do anything else?" Hannah asked, obviously leading Katie. Wolf had noticed that Katie's hand began shaking and she sit the icing bag down.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Did he force you to do anything? Tell you it was part of the bargain?" Hannah asked.

"Did he force you to have sex with him? Sweetie, your dad and I won't think any less of you. We just need to know. He needs to be in jail, and you need to come to terms with it if he did." Susan asked. Normally, Susan was brash and out-spoken, but she was soft-spoken and comforting to Katie. It was an odd change in behavior.

"But…I let him. He told me if I didn't, he would take Hannah and Gavin away, and then once Hannah become an adult, he said he would take Gavin away. Now that they are both adults, he stopped." Katie answered.

"Okay, remember Ava? My detective friend? She's going to come and interview you. You will need to go in more detail with her." Hannah stated.

"And you really need to tell her everything. Al can't hurt you now. I haven't really discussed it with your dad, but I know he'll agree; we want you to quit here and move to Texas with us. Your dad needs to have you close by and we can find things for you to do. Gavin, you too. And Hannah also wants to move there." Susan said.

"I think it's a good idea." Gavin stated. He had moved around to put an arm around Katie. Wolf could tell how intensely protective he was of his sisters, especially Katie.

"I don't want to be beholden to anyone…" Katie answered.

"You won't be. If anything, your dad and I are beholden to you. You need to rest and be taken care of. We have plenty of room and have a huge kitchen. I love to cook but would happily hand that over to you." Susan offered.

"Can I think about it a little?" Katie asked.

"You can, but I'm going…I'm assuming I'm invited too?" Gavin asked. Wolf recognized that Katie would follow her little brother and he knew that.

"Of course. Your dad will want you there too. He will want to get to know you." Susan said with a smile.

"Alright, I'd better get back to work. You guys go on." Katie ordered as she picked up her tools.

"I'll stay." Hannah said, obviously wanting to support her sister through the interview.

"I'll take you back to your suite, Ma'am." Wolf said and then followed Susan out of the room.

"Mike is going to be devastated. He's already hurting but knowing that someone that he picked for that position did that to his daughter…its going to hurt." Susan remarked as they got in the elevator.

"He has them back, though and I would guess that they are going back with you all to Texas." Wolf stated.

"Yeah, but there is still a lot of healing to do. I hope they can get Al charged for this." Susan answered. They had reached the suite where the Slattery family was staying and as soon as Wolf and Susan walked in; they found Azima, Mike, the triplets and Wolf's three kids. Apparently, the kids had convinced Azima to let them play together.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked.

"I'll explain later when there aren't young ears around." Susan said with a smile as she bent down and kissed Mike. Wolf had always liked watching them interact. Susan was so outspoken and in-your-face, but with Mike; she was completely different. Tender, sweet even. And Mike was different with her.

"Where's Hannah? I figured she was going to come back up with you. Did you get Katie her shoes?" Mike asked.

"Her shoes and a whole lot more. Some stuff for Hannah and Gavin too. Hannah is downstairs with her brother and sister but I'm sure she'll come up later." Susan answered. Wolf had to chuckle, because now that the older Slattery siblings had Susan in their lives, they had a fierce protector. One he wouldn't even cross. And they also would have the entire Nathan James crew behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reunion **

Chapter 9-Miller

Miller and his wife Courtney walked into the hotel, completely unaware of what was happening with the Slattery family. They were going to enjoy a long weekend that would also be something of a second honeymoon. After having five kids and building a successful psychiatry practice, a weekend away was very much needed and appreciated. Their five kids were staying with Miller's mother Barbara in Iowa and would undoubtably be spoiled rotten.

As Courtney checked them in, Miller focused on two young women sitting on a sofa, talking to another older woman. Miller immediately recognized that the older woman was a detective, given the gun on her right hip and the badge on her left. As he focused in, the dark-haired younger woman also appeared to be a cop but the other woman, appearing to be in her early thirties, appeared to be very upset.

"Hey, babe, I'm gonna go back on those women. The blonde is crying really hard." Miller said as he walked away before Courtney could answer. As he approached them, he pulled a business card out of his wallet, so they didn't think he was some sort of creep. "Excuse me, my name is Dr. Eric Miller. I'm a psychiatrist. Is everything alright?" Miller asked as he pulled his handkerchief out of his suit pocket and handed it to the young woman who was crying.

"This is my sister Katie. She's…just given a statement in regards to a continual sexual assault that has occurred over several years. She's…having a bit of a hard time." The dark-haired woman commented. It struck Miller as odd, that the sister of a cop would be sexually assaulted over several years, but that was really not his business. Something was familiar about the two young women, but he couldn't figure out what.

"I see. Well, Miss…I specialize with veteran's with PTSD, but there's my card. I am here all weekend for the Nathan James reunion, if you need anything at all, don't hesitate. I have some contacts here in St. Louis, I can see if I can make a recommendation for you to speak with someone here that specializes in these cases?" Miller suggested. He had made eye contact with the detective and she nodded in agreement.

"If not, we have peer groups that I can put you in touch with. I am not doubting in the least that this has occurred, Miss Slattery, and I will write it up and send it up. I just am not sure where it will go." The detective stated. Miller must have paled when he heard the last name. Could it be Mike Slattery's lost children? He had seen pictures of them over the years, but a lot of years had passed.

"I am working on talking her into moving to Texas where our dad lives. I think it would be a good change." The dark-haired girl commented. She had her arm around Katie and was gently rocking her back and forth.

"If that happens, make sure I have good contact information for you all. Are you planning on moving there too, Hannah?" The detective asked the dark-haired woman.

"I'd like to. We've only just found our dad. I think we need to be together there, and we have a stepmom and three younger siblings to get to know. They apparently have lots of room too." Hannah explained.

"I will keep my mouth shut and not tell your sergeant. The brass will not be thrilled if they lose you, but I completely understand. I'll call you and let you know what I find out. Katie, he's in jail and will be for awhile on the fraud and embezzlement warrants. You are safe but going to Texas with your family maybe a good idea. He's beat and raped you for years; and now that you've spoke up; I don't know how safe you'll be." The detective stated and Katie finally nodded in understanding.

"Wouldn't it be like I was running from my problems, though?" Katie asked. Miller wasn't sure who she was addressing, but jumped in.

"No. If you have family that will look out for you and take care of you, you need that. There is nothing wrong with taking a breather after a situation like this. It has apparently gone on for years and you may need a change of scene so you can sort out how you feel about what happened to you. If you went back to the same environment in which the incident occurred, you could relive it. I think you are probably a very strong person to endure that and I think you can survive this." Miller stated.

"Which might mean that instead of taking care of everyone else, you let yourself be taken care of." The dark-haired woman commented.

"I just hate to imposition Dad or Susan." Katie answered.

"Okay, dumb question; is your dad Mike Slattery?" Miller finally asked.

"Yes." The dark-haired one stated. What was her name, Hannah? Miller remembered Mike talking about her some.

"Oh wow. I bet your dad is a happy man right now. He has missed you two so much." Miller remarked.

"We haven't had much of an opportunity to catch up. Katie is a workaholic." Hannah said with a smile.

"I'm really behind now." Katie answered as she stood up. Despite having a tear-stained face, Miller could feel an aura of strength about her. Both Hannah and the detective also stood up and Miller knew that the little group was going to break up. It occurred to him that Mike might also need to speak with someone about what his girls had been through. While he and Courtney had hoped for a second honeymoon, work called.

"It was nice to meet the both of you and if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call. Your dad has done a lot for me." Miller stated before shaking both of their hands and rejoining Courtney. Katie had walked towards the banquet hall and Hannah was talking with the detective.

"Who was that?" Courtney asked as she handed him his room key.

"Mike Slattery's daughters." Miller answered. Courtney had a shocked look on her face.

"I thought they were presumed dead. I wonder if he knows?" Courtney asked.

"They were and I would assume so. I know I promised you a nice dinner out, but would you care if I checked on Mike and Susan? I'm sure news like this can be very disconcerting even though its happy news." Miller asked.

"Of course. I would expect nothing less. You can check on them while I get ready. It always takes me longer." Courtney said as they began the journey to their room. Sasha had reserved an entire bank of rooms for them and while Mike and Susan had a suite of rooms to house themselves, their kids and their Secret Service agents; Miller's room was on the same floor.

"You're the best." Miller said as they got in the elevator. They were both fairly quiet. They had worked closely with Mike and Susan through the years and had watched Mike grieve for his lost children. Mike kept most of it under wraps, but every now and then, it would come to the forefront. They walked into their own room, and Courtney began putting clothes away.

"I will check around for reservations or we can eat here? Gives you plenty of time. You go on. Just come back when you get done." Courtney insisted. Miller couldn't imagine having a more supportive or understanding wife.

"Will do. Thanks." Miller said as he gave her a kiss. It put a damper on their plans, but they both liked Mike and understood that he might not be handling things well. Miller walked out of his room and found Mike's suite. On the second knock, Susan answered the door.

"Oh, hey. I'm glad its you. Mike could use someone to talk to." Susan said.

"I…found Katie and Hannah downstairs after Katie got done talking to the detective. How is he?" Miller asked.

"I told him about what has happened to Katie. He's…struggling with it. He's thrilled to have them back, but it's a lot to digest." Susan said as she let Miller in.

"I figured it would be." Miller answered.

"And added to that, a son to get to know." Susan said and Miller swung around and looked at her. "Christine was pregnant when Mike left, she didn't tell him when he called home. Didn't want him to worry. Died from the Red Flu and complications from the birth. I think that is overwhelming Mike. He isn't sure how to connect with Gavin." Susan explained.

"That…is shocking. Mike had no clue?" Miller asked.

"No. He and Christine were on the verge of divorce. Apparently, they got along well enough for a while. No doubt that Gavin belongs to Mike, either." Susan commented.

"Are you okay?" Miller asked. He knew that Susan had sometimes struggled with her self-image. She was smart, confident and very supportive of her husband, but she had been picked apart by the Chief-of-Staff and the media on a regular basis. Everything from her appearance to her fertility issues. Susan couldn't help that she had an auto-immune disorder that made losing weight difficult and conceiving and carrying a baby to term even more difficult. Despite that, she was very supportive of her husband and all his ship-mates.

"Its…different. Just hoping they will accept me. I am the second wife. There will always be the question of who was more compatible to Mike." Susan remarked.

"I'm sure they will accept you and as far as who is more compatible, I met Christine once, just before we left for the Arctic. She was nice enough, but she struggled with being a Navy wife. I think if it had been you in that situation, you could have adjusted to anything. Look what you already have adjusted to. Besides, you and Mike have been together for a long time. Everything that could have happened to break you up has already happened and you're still standing as a couple. Maybe the kids will compare you to their mother a bit, but that doesn't mean that they will find you lacking." Miller stated.

"I suppose you are right." Susan agreed.

"I know I am. Now, where's Mike?" Miller asked.

"He had laid down with the triplets to get them to take a nap. I don't think he was sleeping. I'll send him out." Susan said as she walked to the bedroom. Miller stayed standing because he didn't want to have to get back up to stand at attention. Mike didn't normally go for those formalities, but Miller needed to be prepared. Finally, Mike stepped out, looking slightly rumpled.

"Sir, I hope I didn't wake you?" Miller asked as he shook Mike's hand and they both sit on the couch.

"Nah. I had just laid down with the triplets in hopes that they would take a nap. They are a bit jet lagged and fussy. So, you've heard about my older kids?" Mike asked, cutting to the chase.

"I met Katie and Hannah downstairs. How are you doing with all this? Susan told me about Gavin." Miller asked.

"Its…I had made an appointment with an attorney on Monday to have the girls declared deceased. I had given up hope. Its been twenty years. How do I look at them in the face, knowing that I had given up hope that they were alive? How do I bond with my son, who is nineteen? He doesn't need me. How do I help Katie recover from what happened to her? How do I protect them from the media which will eat them alive?" Mike raged. He had stood up and was pacing around, but once Miller started to stand up, Mike sat back down to save Miller the trouble.

"One day at a time. Focus on what they need right now. I understand that they are trying to convince Katie to move to Texas with you?" Miller asked.

"Yeah. Sue says that Hannah and Gavin are on board and they want Katie to rest up. Apparently, she has went pretty hard for the past several years." Mike stated.

"Alright, so concentrate on that. Getting the three of them to Texas. I think once you do that, the pieces will start to fall into place and besides; you can protect them in Texas. As far as giving up hope, yeah, you made the appointment, but do you think you could have signed the paperwork? I'm not sure that you could. And even so, like you said, it had been twenty years. Lots of time. Don't focus on the what if's and focus on the reality. You have three kids who are now adults. Its time to get to know them and enjoy them. From what I seen; they seem like great people." Miller stated.

"True. Sue is really struggling with this. She's putting up a good front, but I think those old feelings of inadequacy is appearing." Mike answered.

"I caught that talking to her. Just remind her that while you loved Christine, you also love her. I think she is afraid that you will compare her to Christine and find her lacking. It might not hurt to take her out this weekend for dinner or something. I'm sure someone here will watch the triplets. I can talk to Courtney and see if she would be okay with it." Miller suggested.

"Thank you, speaking of Courtney, don't you think you need to get back to her? Isn't this something of a honeymoon for the two of you?" Mike teased.

"It is but she understands. I gave Katie and Hannah my number if they needed to talk and the same goes for you. Call." Miller ordered as both men stood up and Mike walked Miller to the door.

"Thanks, Miller. I do appreciate it." Mike said.

"Any time, sir. Just remember what I said." Miller reminded him before stepping into the hallway. The reunion would be interesting for sure, because the Nathan James crew would be also watching a different reunion happening and protecting the Slattery family from the media.


	10. Chapter 10

I thought about this and decided to also do a chapter from at least Katie and Hannah's perspective. I kind of like writing from different points of view in this story but I am not sure how reader friendly it is.

**Reunion**

Chapter 10-Katie

Katie checked the brisket and pulled pork that she had cooking. Everything was going to be perfect. Her salads were done, twice-baked potatoes and vegetable and fruit trays were finished. She was used to feeding huge groups of people and loved that Sasha Cooper had chosen a simple menu. It made her life easier. There was also a variety of desserts, including cakes, pies and cookies. Katie loved to cook and bake and figured she would be spending her life in the catering kitchen. Now that her dad and stepmom were on the scene, her possibilities were endless, but Katie was conflicted.

Hannah and Gavin both wanted to move to Texas and Katie wanted to spend time with her dad and stepmom. She wanted to get to know the triplets. But she didn't want to be in debt to anyone. Not even her own father. She was thirty-four, barely. She had been supporting herself and her younger siblings since she was eighteen and the one thing, she had learned was that no one really wanted to help her. They used her, except for Hannah and Gavin. Given time, her own father and stepmom would too.

She understood what Doctor Miller had said about taking a breath, but she had responsibilities. She needed to save up money so Gavin could go to college and provide both Hannah and Gavin a home-base. Katie had been told for years that she was used goods. Al Smith had told her that every time he had forced her to have sex. The chances of her meeting someone, falling in love, getting married and having a family of her own was nil. The only thing that Katie was good at was cooking and baking, a skill she had learned from her mother.

Katie had read every book and magazine article on her father, stepmother and the triplets. She had read in several articles that Susan was an accomplished cook and businesswoman. Even copied a couple of her recipes out of one of the articles. Susan was everything that Katie was not. Educated at Baylor University, beautiful in an understated way, independent and confident. Surely someone like Susan wouldn't want anything to do with someone like Katie. Katie only had a seventh-grade education, hadn't worn a dress since the Father/daughter dance just before her dad had left for Arctic twenty some odd years before, had allowed herself to be taken advantage of and only knew how to cook. And Katie also knew, that her father would never be proud of Katie. Hannah and Gavin were accomplished but not Katie.

As Katie rechecked the list of foods that Sasha had asked for, she remembered she would have to make her sweet tea that the hotel kitchen advertised as St. Louis' best. The bartender was working on the other drinks, but Sasha had asked for non-alcoholic options since there would be several children present. Katie began brewing the tea and looked around at 'her kitchen' as the head chef had named it. As she worked on the tea, she heard someone at the door. She looked up figuring it was Hannah or Gavin but was shocked to see her father.

"I'm not sure where Hannah and Gavin are, if you're looking for them?" Katie said. Before the Arctic, she and her dad were close, but there were times he favored Hannah and Lucas. It was like he wasn't sure what to do with her.

"I was actually looking for you. Is this all for the reunion tomorrow?" Mike asked as he looked around.

"Yeah." Katie answered simply.

"It looks good. So, Sue told me that Hannah is trying to get you to move to Texas. Do you not want to?" Mike asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Not sure what I want. I don't want to inconvenience you all." Katie said as she stirred the pot of tea and added more sugar and the little bit of brown sugar.

"You wouldn't be an inconvenience at all, sweetie. We want you there." Mike stated.

"But…catering is the only job I can do, and I don't know if I could ever do that anywhere else without a high school diploma and I won't not work." Katie argued.

"We have a lot of employees that Susan frequently cooks for and so you could help her with that. Hannah also mentioned that you loved kids?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Katie agreed simply.

"Well, we have the triplets and there is also a lot of other kids around. Belong to the cowhands and such. We will have lots for you to do. We have a home kitchen, but we also have a fully set up commercial kitchen for our dinners for the employees. The home kitchen is more…home like, but its nice. We also have lots of room for you, Hannah and Gavin. You can come and go as you please." Mike explained.

"Hannah said that once this news comes out, the media will be all over us, especially me?" Katie asked. She had backed up against one of the cabinets and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Chances are good. If you decide to stay here, you will have a Secret Service agent with you at all times. If you go to Texas, even on vacation, we can keep you safe from them there." Mike told her.

"I'm more worried about Al Smith." Katie remarked. She wasn't even sure if her dad had known what had happened. If he did, he would be terribly ashamed of her. No daughter of his would be taken advantage of like that.

"If he gets out of jail, he won't be able to get to you. We live in the middle of a ten-thousand-acre ranch. He would have to get through the Secret Service, the ranch hands and then me. His odds are not good. Honey, I understand why you would be nervous about him; but you will be safe. I can better guarantee your safety on the ranch, but you will be safe here too, if you so choose to stay." Mike told her. It did make sense.

"If I move there, will the Secret Service follow me everywhere?" Katie asked as she stirred her tea.

"No. They don't follow me everywhere on the ranch. Honestly, the only time they do is when I am away from the ranch. They do vet all our employees thoroughly. I come and go as I please on the ranch. Susan too." Mike answered.

"That wouldn't be so bad." Katie commented. She still had reservations about moving. She didn't want to take advantage of her dad and Susan, and she didn't want to be regarded as the poor, dumb daughter that got herself taken advantage of.

"Katie, I won't force you to move if you don't want to. I desperately want all three of you there. What's really holding you back?" Mike asked.

"You…I have a seventh-grade education and let myself be…whatever I was to Al Smith. You are ashamed and if you aren't you should be." Katie explained.

"Oh, sweetie. Ashamed is not even close to what I am where you're concerned. I am proud of how you persevered and kept yourself and your younger siblings together. It was done at great personal cost. As far as what happened with Smith, I am so very sorry for that. If I am ashamed, it is only at myself for allowing him into my circle. I was warned and didn't listen. I want you to think about all this. I don't expect a rush decision. I love you, sweetie and I have missed you so, so much." Mike answered before crossing the room, kissing Katie on the top of the head and then leaving. Katie knew then that she really needed to move to Texas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Reunion **

Chapter 11-Hannah

Hannah was bored. Katie and Gavin were working, and Hannah didn't want to go back to their apartment. She decided to go to her dad and Susan's suite. She wanted to meet her younger siblings and he had told her she was welcome. She just hoped that Susan agreed. On her second knock, Susan let her in.

"I hope it's okay that I came up here. I didn't want to go home, and Katie and Gavin are working." Hannah asked.

"Of course. We were trying to figure dinner out. Your dad wants to take me out on a bit of a date, but we don't have a babysitter here and we don't expect that from our Secret Service agents." Susan explained and Hannah felt compelled.

"I could watch them! I know they don't know me, and you and Dad really don't know me, but I promise, I will take good care of them. Please?" Hannah begged. She wasn't sure why she had felt so strongly about it. She had helped Katie with Gavin a lot and helped the neighbor with her kids a lot, but otherwise didn't have a lot of exposure to kids.

"I…appreciate that. Let me go get your dad." Susan said with a smile. Hannah could tell that Susan was overwhelmed and probably needed a time out with her husband. If Hannah could figure it out, she'd give them the whole night. Maybe once they moved to Texas, she could watch the triplets and her dad and Susan could take a vacation away.

A minute later, Mike appeared. He looked tired but delighted to see Hannah. Susan had stayed in the bedroom with the triplets and Mike gave Hannah a huge hug. She had missed those hugs. They were one of the many reasons she had missed him. He gave the best hugs.

"I've missed these hugs." Hannah said as she rubbed Mike's back.

"I've missed giving them to you all. Sue told me that you wanted to watch the triplets so we could go out for dinner. You sure? Our kids are hellions." Mike commented.

"Dad, I'm an undercover cop. I hang out with gangs and prostitutes. I'm pretty certain I can handle three six-year-olds. Besides, I am going to text Gavin and have him come up if that's okay? Neither of us is the workaholic that Katie is." Hannah commented as Mike pulled away.

"So did not want to know about you hanging out with gang bangers and prostitutes. And yes, Gavin and Katie can come up. We can order a couple pizzas for you all. Paxton will try and eat a whole one by himself." Mike told her.

"That would be fine. Did Susan tell you that I was thinking of moving to Texas too?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, and you three are more then welcome. We are good friends with the sheriff down there and can see about getting your credentials transferred. Isn't quite as busy as here though." Mike said as they sat down on the couch.

"I need that. Undercover work is not so much fun, and it really worries Katie. Just got to get her convinced to move down there." Hannah said.

"I talked to her about it. I know Gavin said he would move down there, but I was afraid he would back down. He doesn't know me at all." Mike said as he picked at his hand.

"When Gavin says something, he follows up and he knows that Katie needs a break. As long as you treat Katie good, you and Gavin will be fine. Gavin is…very protective of Katie and with all this with Smith, he feels really guilty about her being hurt by him. But, so do I." Hannah explained.

"Not your fault and not his. Its mine. I should have looked harder for you all and not trusted Smith. I can't change that now. I just hope you all can forgive me." Mike stated. Hannah felt terribly. She hadn't realized how deep that pain would go.

"No, Dad. Its not your fault either. We know how hard you looked. We read the articles. We just couldn't get to you. I guess fate had the idea that we would be reunited here." Hannah said as she reached over and squeezed Mike's hand.

"I wish it had happened a lot sooner." Mike said.

"Me too. Why don't you go change into a suit or something and take your wife out?" Hannah asked.

"Alright. I'll tell Sue to get ready and warn the kids not to be complete heathens." Mike said as he stood up.

"I'll text Gavin and Katie." Hannah said. As he walked away and into the bedroom, Hannah typed a text into their group message.

_"Hey, I am up in Dad's suite. I told them I would watch the triplets so they could go out for dinner. You guys should come up." Hannah texted. She thought about adding her dad and Susan to the group message but decided to wait. _

_"Is there food?" Gavin asked._

_ "He said he would order us a couple pizzas." Hannah messaged back. _

_ "I'm game." Gavin sent back._

_ "Katie?" Hannah asked for a response._

_ "Just look after the triplets for a couple hours?" Katie asked. _

_ "Yep. Dad is wanting to take Susan out for supper." Hannah responded._

_ "Okay, Gavin and I will be up in a bit." Katie answered. _

Five minutes later, Mike, Susan and three of the cutest kids ever walked out of the bedroom area. The triplets were cute but also had an ornery look about them. The girls had Susan's red hair and Paxton looked like Mike.

"Guys, this is your older sister, Hannah. She is going to stay with you all while Daddy and I are downstairs eating dinner. She will call if you cause any trouble." Susan explained. Hannah had to smile. Despite trying to sound forceful, Susan was a bit of pushover where her kids were concerned.

"I second that. Hannah, this is Noelle. She has one blue eye and a green eye. Anna always wears dresses. And Paxton." Mike introduced them.

"Nice to meet you three. Dad, Katie and Gavin are coming up too." Hannah told them.

"Good, you'll need reinforcements." Susan said with a laugh.

"Hannah, I'll order a couple pizzas for you all from room service. Pax, you are not to eat the whole pizza. You will be sick and there will be a lot of food tomorrow. Clear?" Mike asked his youngest son.

"Yes, sir." Paxton said. Hannah had to smile. Paxton looked a lot like Mike with unruly dark blonde hair and dimples. Despite the harsh tone in Mike's voice, he adored the little boy. Hannah remembered seeing a magazine article about the 'First Family' when the triplets were about six months old. One picture of Mike and Paxton, with Mike wearing a white dress shirt and Paxton in a onesie that said "Daddy's Buddy" on it stuck out. It had stayed on the fridge for years.

"We'll be fine. You guys both look nice. You should go." Hannah said as she leaned over and kissed Mike's cheek. She gave Susan a shy hug. "I really love that dress. It looks amazing on you." Hannah commented on the olive-green floral dress that Susan was wearing. She had hated how the media called Susan all kinds of names. Horrible things.

"Thanks, honey. Call us if you need us. We'll just be downstairs and there is an agent at the door. I'll let them know that Katie and Gavin are coming up." Mike said as he bent down and kissed both girl's foreheads and ruffled Gavin's hair. Hannah realized that the same scene might have taken place twenty years before with her, Katie and Lucas. He raised up and kissed Hannah's forehead and then grabbed Susan's hand.

"Seriously, call us. We'll send some pizza up." Susan said as she patted Hannah's arm before she and Mike left.

"So, what do you want to do?" Hannah asked.

"Mommy packed our Lion King DVD." Noelle said.

"Ah. My favorite! Let's watch it." Hannah said. Anna ran and got the movie and Hannah set up the DVD player in the living area. To her, it was the perfect evening and Katie and Gavin would enjoy it too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reunion **

Chapter 12-Mike and Susan

It was easier for their Secret Service agents to just have dinner at the hotel since it was already secured. It also put them closer in case the triplets caused Hannah any trouble. It wasn't quite the date that Mike would have liked to go on with Susan but they had been shadowed by Secret Service for nine years, since Mike ran for President. Alex and Abby and the other agents were really good about keeping their distance and giving them privacy.

Mike was mentally exhausted and hoped that they could get his older kids to move to Texas with them. It would make things easier. Easier for the Secret Service, but more so; easier for Mike to bond with them again, or in Gavin's case; bonding for the first time. Susan was just completely overwhelmed. Mike knew that he had her support and she would love his kids, but once again, they would be run through the media gamet.

Susan had been picked apart by the media and Al Smith. They had called her a fat cow, infertile, Plain Jane and a terror to her staff. The truth was, her staff adored her and many went on record to say that much. Most of the media rumors had been started by Al Smith, as they found out after Mike was no longer President and one of Al's assistants had confided.

Susan had worked tirelessly and only took time off when they had lost their little boy and when she went on bed rest during her pregnancy with the twins. Even then, she was working from bed. Even when they lost Sean and she had her miscarriages; she was back to work soon after. Once the triplets were born, she had to take them with because Al Smith oversaw her schedule. She was barely a week out from the birth when her first appearance was scheduled and had the babies in a stroller. Mike was also busy and couldn't help a lot.

Mike wasn't certain that Susan would withstand another media storm and hoped that he could get her, the triplets and his older kids to Texas before the storm struck. It would be insane. Mike focused back on Susan as she ate her grilled chicken salad and drank her sweet tea. She was perfect to Mike but to most people, she was no one's version of beautiful. Unruly red hair, splotchy skin from being outdoors, a little on the heavier side and she wore reading glasses a lot. For Mike, it had been love at first sight.

After Mike retired, he had struggled. Becoming a politician was not on his radar and he was a little aimless. Danny and Kara had invited him to visit them in Texas. Susan was their neighbor and she and Kara had become fast friends. Mike couldn't say rather Kara had intended on setting them up but she invited Susan over for a barbeque and Susan and Mike immediately hit it off. Mike extended his stay in Texas, and the relationship took off. Mike moved in at the ranch and within a couple months, he and Susan eloped.

Their marriage had not been without issues, mostly related to the infertility problems. Susan had been diagnosed with an auto-immune disease, Hashimoto's Thyroiditis. It caused a lot of issues, including infertility. Susan was able to get pregnant easily but couldn't carry the pregnancy through. She suffered several miscarriages and then got pregnant naturally. She made it to the eighth month and on a routine ultrasound, the doctor discovered there was no heartbeat. Susan had been stressed and didn't realize she hadn't felt the baby move in three days. They induced her labor and their baby; Sean Patrick was perfect; just not alive. After his funeral, Mike begged her not to try and get pregnant; even threatening to have a vasectomy.

Susan convinced him to try one more time. They tried IVF with little success. They took a two-week vacation on the ranch, relaxed and sure enough, the good old-fashioned route worked. Kara had suggested that she could be their surrogate before the treatments but Susan wanted to carry the triplets. At four months, she had been put on bed rest and at eight months, she had the triplets. Mike had held his breath the entire time. He couldn't lose another child and neither could Susan.

Paxton was born first and Mike remembered the joy and tears that both he and Susan shed when they put him on her chest. Anna and Noelle followed soon after and their family was complete. Mike had never anticipated being reunited with his older daughters or having a son he didn't know about. All the "I need to's" were getting to him. He needed to help Katie recover, bond with Gavin and spend time with Hannah. And he also needed to help Susan.

"What's on your mind?" Susan asked between bites.

"Just trying to figure out the stuff with the older kids." Mike responded before taking a bite of his steak.

"Mike, it will work itself out. They know we want them in Texas with us. We can't force them. All three of them are adults. Yes, it will be easier but they have jobs and lives. I'm sure this isn't easy for them." Susan remarked.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"We come into their lives like a whirlwind, they are faced with a stepmother and three half-siblings. We beg them to move hundreds of miles from the only home they've known for years. We force Katie to face everything that has happened with Al Smith and in turn, make Hannah leave a job that she seems to love, even if it stresses her and then there's Gavin. I feel badly for him." Susan commented.

"I just want my kids close." Mike remarked.

"I know, but even if they don't move to Texas, you can still have good relationships with them." Susan said.

"What do you want?" Mike asked.

"I want you to be happy. And happy for you now is them living close. Mike, I get it, but we have to think of all the layers. There is a lot of things to consider. Yes, it is better, safer, and easier to move them to Texas but we are dealing with a thirty-four-year-old, a twenty-eight-year-old, and a nineteen-year old. If they were fourteen, eight and a toddler, it'd be different." Susan explained. '

"I know." Mike said. Susan reached over and squeezed his hand. They weren't much for public displays of affection, which had led to rumors of a divorce when Mike was President.

"Look, I want this as badly as you do, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. Now, I'm done eating. Do you want dessert?" Susan asked.

"Depends on what type of dessert. If its down here, no. If its upstairs and just you and me, then yes." Mike teased.

"Mmm, sounds good but we will probably have one of the kids in bed with us. Unfamiliar place?" Susan reminded him as they both stood up. Mike had paid for the food and Alex and Abby led them out.

"Darn." Mike said. He put his arm around Susan and kissed the top of her head. They waited for an empty elevator and laughed at Alex's expression. In public, Alex and Abby were very structured and stiff. Thankfully, they were able to ride the elevator straight to the floor and waited outside their suite door while Alex stuck his head into the suite to make sure everything was safe. He immediately started laughing and indicated for Mike and Susan to be quiet and to follow him in.

On the couch, the older kids were cuddled with the triplets and all six were sound asleep. Katie had Anna on her lap, Noelle was next to Hannah and Paxton was stretched across Gavin. The title page was on the TV, telling them that they had watched the movie through and there were pizza boxes on the coffee table. For Mike, it was a picture-perfect moment and he hesitated to wake them up. It definitely pulled at his heart-strings and Susan was smiling.

**Susan**

Susan hoped by leaving the triplets with the three older kids, they would create a bond. Her plan worked. Al Smith had nicknamed the triplets 'The three heathens' and Susan knew they weren't the best behaved but they had some redeeming qualities that as a mother, she recognized.

She and Mike had fought so hard to have them and went through a lot of heartbreak before they had them. Each miscarriage had devastated them, and Sean dying before he even got to take a breath really bothered Susan. When they were going through it, they had to continue because Mike had a country to run and rebuild and Susan was nothing if not a supportive wife.

Susan would have been thrilled to be the woman behind the man and in a lot of ways, she was; but she also had an identity all her own. She had a Master's Degree in business management, had grown her family ranch by several thousand acres, increased her herd of cattle, opened a wild horse preserve in Texas, donated to or started several charities and kept a staff of a hundred at the ranch, while she was First Lady.

While Mike was President, Susan only had two full-time staff. She didn't need a huge support staff. The First Lady before her had huge staff. Susan was capable of doing her own hair and make-up. Al Smith kept her schedule and made it to where she was barely home. She did manage to take the triplets with her. Her first scheduled appearance after the triplets were born was less then a week after the birth. Al Smith had conveniently showed up with the media and picked apart the way Susan looked and teased her for moving slowly.

There was little Mike could have done. He was a busy man, trying to repair the country. Most of what Al Smith did, Susan suffered with in silence. Being browbeat every day had had an affect on Susan. She could only imagine how he had treated Katie. Susan had already figured out that Katie had no self-confidence. Susan wanted desperately to fix that. She just hoped for Mike's sake that the older three Slattery kids would follow them to Texas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reunion **

Chapter 13-Gavin

The next morning, the Nathan James crew was meeting for breakfast in the dining room. Thankfully, Kaitlyn didn't have to cater it. Gavin was sitting in the corner, highly intrigued by the group's interactions. They seemed close. Gavin was a people watcher, and he based a lot off his impressions of people. He was smart enough to know that they were wrong sometimes.

His dad, for instance? Gavin had spent years watching interviews, documentaries, reading articles and had even been in some of the same places as what he had been in. His dad was used to being in charge. He was a force to be reckoned with. He was also kind and generous. He had a sense of humor and often used it to lighten the mood. Gavin's impression of his dad since meeting him was that he was particularly nervous around Gavin. Gavin knew that he had a good dad but needed to find some sort of common ground with him. Gavin not only needed to do that but wanted to do it, as well.

And Susan? She was also nervous. She put on a brave front but had been undermined for years. As much as Gavin had read about his dad, he had also read and studied Susan. She had been eviscerated by the media for nine years and it wasn't going to get any better. He knew that Al Smith had keyed off most of the tabloids but they were still sickening. Gavin had heard Al Smith call Katie numerous things; fat, lazy, stupid, simple-minded, a bad lay, and about a hundred other things. At the time, Gavin was young and thought it was normal. As he got older, he realized that Katie was just trying to keep her family together. Gavin was extremely protective of his oldest sister, who had been through hell to take care of him. He had considered going to Mike, but as soon as he was old enough and could have gotten to him, Mike was no longer President and had moved to Texas. Gavin would never forgive himself for not gathering the courage and forcing Kaitlyn to suffer through further abuse.

The triplets were typical six-year-olds. For a long as Gavin remembered, it had only been him and his sisters. He would never admit it but he had hoped for a baby brother or sister for years. Now, he had three and he was looking forward to all the trouble that he and Paxton would cause and maybe with younger sisters, Gavin could do a better job protecting them then he had done with Kaitlyn.

Gavin loved the outdoors, and particularly enjoyed fishing, something he didn't get to do often since he lived in St. Louis; and all the money that he earned went to Kaitlyn to maintain their vehicle and apartment. He was looking at a fishing magazine when he wasn't studying the Nathan James group. He didn't even notice Mike approach him until he sat down across from him with a cup of coffee.

"Fishing, huh?" Mike asked as he indicated the magazine.

"Yeah, I love fishing but can't around here much." Gavin said.

"Me too. I really missed it until we moved back to Texas. Now I go all the time. We have a fully stocked pond and I try to go to Montana once a year to go fly-fishing. Ever been?" Mike asked.

"Fly-fishing? No." Gavin said.

"We should definitely go. I'll talk to Alex about getting something planned." Mike stated.

"I'd like that." Gavin said simply.

"Me too." Mike said with a smile.

"Do you hunt?" Gavin asked.

"Every opportunity I can get. Normally about this time of year, I go wild boar hunting with the ranch hands." Mike explained.

"Wild boar? I've only lived in the city." Gavin asked.

"Wild hogs. They do a lot of damage at ranches and farms. Kill a lot of calves. In Texas, they don't have a season for them like they do for deer or turkey, but it is put upon the landowners to deal with them which means sanctioned hunts at least once a year and more if needed." Mike explained.

"Oh. Is the meat edible?" Gavin asked.

"Yes. Pretty decent too. Normally, we do a big dinner for our employees afterwards. Wild hog isn't the only meat on the menu, but it is part of it." Mike explained.

"I've never even fired a gun. Hannah tells me she'll take me to the range but she's so busy." Gavin explained.

"I'll take you. Kind of needed before we go hunting. Have you eaten yet?" Mike asked.

"No." Gavin said simply, not wanting to tell Mike that he didn't have the money for the fancy hotel restaurant. There was no employee discount and Gavin gave every dime to his sister.

"Hungry?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have…" Gavin started but Mike shook his head and summoned a waitress.

"Order whatever. I got you." Mike told him. The waitress approached and started to hand Gavin a menu.

"I know what I want. The two, two and two. Two sausage links, two pancakes and two eggs, over easy. Also, could I have a biscuit instead of toast?" Gavin asked.

"Sure, anything to drink?" The waitress asked.

"A glass of milk, please?" Gavin asked. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Pax has been talking about you all morning. He really enjoyed you last night. Girls, too but Pax was especially excited. He apparently has always wanted a little brother." Mike explained.

"Funny thing is, I've always wanted younger siblings. We're going to have a lot of fun." Gavin said.

"Why does that worry me?" Mike teased.

"You should be worried. I got suspended once for practical jokes. I thought Katie was going to kill me." Gavin told him.

"And you plan on teaching Pax that?" Mike asked with a grin. He would act aggravated by his sons' antics but would be secretly cheering them on.

"You bet I do." Gavin said with a grin.

"On a serious note; I guess that you are definitely moving to Texas? I know Katie is kind of on the fence and that it is sort of dependent on you and Hannah. I don't want to pressure her." Mike asked.

"That is part of the reason why I want to go to Texas. I think Katie needs to not be here. I can't imagine the media fallout from all this is going to be easy on her. Katie is strong, but she is also kind of fragile. She needs to rest and be around people that will build her up. She has spent the last nine years being told by one individual that she is fat, stupid, lazy, etc. She has worked eighty-hour weeks to keep me and Hannah with her. Since Hannah started working, its gotten better, but Katie needs…a lot. I really do appreciate you guys buying those clothes and shoes for her." Gavin remarked.

"That was all Susan." Mike stated. Gavin could see the look of guilt on Mike's face.

"It isn't your fault, you know. Everyone is blaming themselves for what happened, including me, but it really is only Al Smith's fault. Katie will get through all this." Gavin said just as his food showed up.

"Katie isn't the only reason I want you guys to move to Texas. I want to get to know you and have you all close." Mike explained. Gavin had began eating and nodded.

"I know. Would…you tell me about my mom sometime? I don't bring her up a lot because I know it hurts Katie and Hannah." Gavin asked.

"Your mom…was amazing. You have her bearing. She was kind and very gracious. Hannah looks a lot like her but Katie is a lot like her personality-wise. She was beautiful but she also had a beautiful heart." Mike said. Gavin could tell by the distant look that he was remembering his first wife.

"I've never seen any pictures of her. Katie and Hannah don't have any. I've read books and articles about you but there were never any pictures of her…or Katie, Hannah or Lucas." Gavin remarked.

"Yeah, that was all Al Smith. He didn't want people to realize I hadn't found my girls and coming forward. I have some pictures of your mom and Lucas back in Texas. I'll find one for you." Mike explained.

"He is one sick individual." Gavin remarked.

"That he is. Listen, I'd love to continue this; but I really need to get back to my crew. We are extending our stay to get you guys moved or to have security set up in case you don't move. Today will be busy but tomorrow, we'll have more time." Mike said with a sad tone.

"Okay." Gavin said before standing up when Mike stood up. Gavin held his hand out for Mike to shake, but instead of shaking hands, Mike pulled him into a tight hug. Gavin was used to being hugged by his sisters, but a hug from his dad was unexpected. He knew from Katie and Hannah's stories that Mike was a good dad, affectionate and loving, and the triplets adored him, but he hadn't expected a show of affection so soon. It might have been unexpected but it was welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

**Reunion **

Chapter 14

The reunion was in full swing and the food was being raved about. Sasha had purposely planned it to be a buffet style so the crew could serve themselves and their families as they wanted. Kaitlyn and Gavin kept the food fresh and hot and the drinks filled. Word had gotten out that they were Mike's kids and everyone was thrilled for him. Hannah also helped them a bit.

Everything was kept very lighthearted and the media had been kept away, from both the reunion and from the news of reunion between Mike and his children. They talked, reminisced and laughed. The older, more senior members of the crew would probably not be alive or able to attend the next reunion in ten years and so Sasha had convinced Hannah to take a group picture of them that she would distribute to everyone and in time, to the media outlets.

All Mike really cared about was spending time with his kids and while he visited with the crew, he was clearly focused on the kids and it frustrated Susan. He wasn't even focused on their kids. Susan was sitting at one of the tables by herself, while her kids worked on one of the craft projects that Sasha had organized. Kara and Sasha sat down next to her feeling she needed a pep talk.

"I figured you two would be busy." Susan said.

"Not too much. So, how are you handling all this?" Sasha asked as she pointed at Mike visiting with Grace and Hannah.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep much last night." Susan said as she picked at her nails.

"You and Mike have a hot night after your date?" Kara teased and Susan let out a low laugh.

"I wish. No, he's too busy worrying about the older kids. Me and the triplets are a distant second in his mind right now." Susan remarked.

"I doubt that. Mike practically worships the ground you walk on and he adores those triplets." Kara said.

"Now that he has Katie and Hannah back and has Gavin, they will be his total focus." Susan remarked.

"So, we refocus him. C'mon. You go tell Mike to go watch the triplets, you have an errand to run. I'll tell Abby." Sasha said as she stood up and walked over to Abby.

"Do you even have a plan?" Susan asked as she and Kara stood up.

"Nope. Hey, Mike? We need you to watch the triplets for an hour or so, maybe longer. We're taking Susan out." Kara informed Mike.

"Uh…okay." Mike said. Susan gave him a kiss on the cheek and bent down and gave Noelle a kiss before grabbing her purse and following Kara, Sasha and the two Secret Service agents out.

Thankfully, the agents were Abby and another female agent; Lily that had worked with Susan for years and was very protective of her. Both women were completely unfazed when Sasha led them into a lingerie store. Susan had put a ball cap and sunglasses on the disguise herself.

"You do realize, I don't shop at these places?" Susan said.

"So, what do you wear to sleep in?" Sasha asked.

"Uh, night-shirts and Mike's t-shirts. I've always worn those. And the kids like to get in bed with us." Susan admitted.

"Well, you are finding something different and you should lock the bedroom door. What do you think Danny and I do?" Kara asked.

"Hence all the kids?" Susan asked as she glanced through the racks.

"Something like that. Seriously, lock the damn door. The kids will learn to knock and wait. Mike is crazy about you." Kara stated.

"Maybe." Susan said as she continued to look through the lingerie.

"Here, this one? Or this? You guys could have a really fun night?" Sasha asked as she held up a teal colored nightgown and a black one. Both would look good on Susan.

"You really need to model them. I'll go see about the rooms for you to try them on." Abby said.

"You guys are a mess." Susan said before grabbing both nightgowns and another one that she had found. They all found seats in the private waiting area and within a few minutes, Susan came out in the gown she had chosen. It was a jade-green with a black lace overlay. It was also the least modest.

"You look amazing. Hot. Mike's a lucky man, even if he doesn't realize it." Kara said.

"On to the next one." Susan said quietly as she walked back into the back.

"All of her life, she's been told she isn't good enough. Mike is the only one that has believed in her. Sure, his attention is a little off, but its to his kids, not another woman." Abby remarked. Kara was Susan's best friend, but Abby knew Susan better. She had been with her since the early days of Mike's campaign. She had been there for the miscarriages, the stillbirth, and for the triplet's birth. Through fertility treatments and the media picking Susan apart. Abby had had a front seat for it all.

"Maybe we shouldn't intrude." Kara said.

"And let her be miserable? We all know Mike adores her but he is a man. He's a bit like a dinosaur." Sasha said.

"You just called one of the best Presidents we've ever had a dinosaur?" Kara teased.

"Yeah. He's a man. That qualifies him. And there's Susan…wow!" Sasha said as Susan stepped out of the fitting room in the black nightgown. Between the green one and the black, Mike would have to be blind to not notice his wife.

"It's a bit tight. I didn't like the teal one at all." Susan said. Lily let out a low laugh.

"She doesn't like it because it shows off her best assets. And that one only fits like it should." Lily remarked.

"She's single, she knows these things." Abby said.

"You guys are a mess." Susan said.

"So, you'll take all three and these?" Kara said as she held up some panties.

"Why do I need those?" Susan asked.

"Because we are going to put them in a little giftbag and give them to Mike as a promise of things to come." Sasha said.

"Oh. I have no words." Susan said before walking back to the fitting rooms. Within a few minutes, she was back with her clothes, ball cap and sunglasses on. Abby handled the purchase for her and Kara found a local restaurant that served wine and cheese trays. Exactly what Susan needed.

Abby and Lily couldn't drink but they stayed close. The cheese tray had fruit, crackers, cold cuts and chocolate and they had all opted for red wine. Susan never drank so by the second glass, she was beginning to get tipsy and by the third, Kara and Sasha were beginning to get worried about getting her back to the hotel.

They didn't even try to get Susan back to the banquet hall. Abby and Lily utilized a freight elevator and they got Susan into the suite without anyone noticing her. They had her settled in bed in no time. Kara and Sasha would explain to Mike why his wife was upstairs sleeping off a hangover while Abby and Lily watched over her.

What had happened was completely uncharacteristic of Susan, showing just how shocked she was by the older Slattery kid's reappearance. She would never begrudge Mike his kids and would welcome them with open arms but something odd was going on with her. Maybe it was facing Al Smith again and being confronted by another of his victims. Maybe it was facing the fact that Gavin was evidence that Mike's first marriage was not a troubled as everyone thought, or the fact that Mike had had four children with Christine with no struggle whatsoever.

Sasha and Kara found Mike in the banquet hall, trying to make the triplets mind and visiting with crew members. Finally, they got him by himself and the Kara was able to get the triplets sidetracked so Sasha could tell him that Susan was currently unavailable.

"Where's Sue? I need her to look after the triplets. I need to…" Mike questioned but Sasha held her hand up to stop him.

"Susan…isn't feeling so well. She's upstairs in the suite. Sleeping. Abby and Lily are with her." Sasha explained. Paxton was close and Susan wouldn't want her little boy to know that she was drunk.

"She was fine when she left. Does she need to go to the hospital?" Mike asked.

"No, she's…we took her to a restaurant and didn't realize that she was a bit of a lightweight. The second glass of wine, she was tipsy and the third…well, you can imagine. She didn't even get the third one down." Sasha told him quietly.

"Oh, geez. Susan never drinks. Why was she so upset?" Mike asked.

"You. Mike, I know you love her and I know you are thrilled to have your kids back and to get to know Gavin, but you still have a wife and three young kids. I think she is feeling a bit…threatened, maybe? She thinks she and the kids are a distant second now." Sasha told him.

"Threatened by who? Christine is dead and I would never look at another woman." Mike asked angrily.

"I know. Mike, you and I both know, her self-confidence is a bit down because of everything. Why don't you go upstairs and spend a little one-on-one, private time with your wife? We'll handle the kids. We'll take them for pizza and a movie so they are out of the way." Sasha suggested.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"I am sure. Call me when you are ready to have them back…and Mike, be sure to notice what is in the gift bag." Sasha said as she shoved him away. Mike bent down over his three youngest kids and kissed the top of their heads.

"Hey, guys? Mommy isn't feeling so good right now and I'm going to go upstairs to take care of her. She'll be alright but I need to spend some time with her. Aunt Sasha and Uncle Tom are going to be keeping you all. You will behave and they will tell me if you don't. Understand?" Mike asked them. All three of them nodded and Anna handed Mike her coloring page.

"Can you give that to Mommy and give her a kiss for us?" Anna asked.

"Of course." Mike said.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." Sasha said.

"If Katie or Hannah come out, can you tell them I had to go upstairs and I'll connect with them later?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but now; go, concentrate on Susan." Sasha ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike said as he summoned Alex to leave.

Mike had never known Susan to drink to excess, not that three glasses of wine was particularly excessive. She drank an occasional glass of wine or a shot of whiskey but left it at that. Several of her family members had been alcoholics and Susan had become very diligent about not drinking. Abby and Lily were standing on either side of the suite doors and Alex joined them, sending Lily downstairs to accompany the triplets. When he walked into the suite bedroom that he and Susan had been using, he focused on the clothes and new lingerie laying all over the floor and Susan was asleep, laying sprawled across the bed in a new, very sexy nightgown. He let out a low laugh and picked up the blanket too cover his wife up. As soon as she was sufficiently covered, he kissed her on the forehead and walked into the bathroom to change out of his clothes.

He knew he could be aggravated with Susan but if what Sasha had said was true, he only had himself to blame. Throughout his presidency, Susan had taken a back burner and then the triplets had. Since they had moved to Texas, he had been focused on her and the kids. Was she afraid that would change again, even with his older kids being there?

Mike got in next to Susan, despite not really being tired. In her sleep, she wrapped herself around him and he covered her back up. The lingerie was nice and he was interested but he needed the one-on-one time with Susan. They would talk later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reunion **

Chapter 15

Susan was a little surprised to find Mike in bed next to her. It was early evening and he never napped. He often laid down to get the triplets to nap but never actually slept. She figured he would be incredibly angry at her but instead; he had an arm wrapped around her and his face in her hair.

Susan had dated one other man before Mike. He was a businessman from Dallas and a complete jerk. By the time Mike came around, Susan was in her early thirties and her mom and dad both had told her before they died that she was the end of the line and apparently was going to be an old maid. She just hadn't been with anyone that she would let put a ring on her finger.

For Susan, it was love at first sight. She had seen Mike from across Kara Green's living room, playing with Frankie. They talked for hours on end, long after the Green's went to bed. Mike extended his stay at the Green's but within a week, he was living at Susan's ranch. Normally, she would have let him stay in one of the guestrooms. That's what she had done with businessman from Dallas until she was ready for the relationship to go further. The difference was, Susan was a business acquisition for the businessman, with stock options and oil holdings. Her family had been wealthy before the Red Flu, but after, when few people had cash, Susan was able to hire and pay in cash. She had a business head.

The truth was, she didn't want to be a businesswoman. She hated meetings and talks about dividends and such. So, she not only moved Mike into her ranch and home, but also into her bed. All she really wanted was to be a wife and mother. Mike gave her that when no one else had ever wanted to. She was just a dollar sign to anyone else.

Within a few months, they had eloped, much to her attorney's disapproval. Susan had refused to even have a prenup drawn up. Her net worth was into the billions but Mike never cared or asked for anything. It was everything Susan could do to get him to get a tux when he was elected president. He figured he would just rent one.

They started trying for a baby immediately and within six months, Susan was pregnant. She was happy but lost it at ten weeks. With every miscarriage, Mike become more upset with the idea of having a baby of their own and then she carried Sean all the way to her due date and things seemed so good. They had conceived him with IVF and thought they would have a son to take home. Susan remembered Russ Jeter saying when he visited them before Sean's funeral that God had cruel jokes. He officiated the funeral and encouraged them to look at other options afterwards. A lot of the Nathan James came to Texas for the funeral. Tom, Sasha, the Millers, Russ, The Taylors and Gator. Kara had practically moved into the ranch house to help. Even their stone-faced friends and Secret Service Agents cried when Sean's little coffin was lowered into the grave next to Susan's mother.

Mike begged Susan to give up the idea of trying for another baby. He couldn't lose another child. Despite that, he did his part for the IVF treatments, but even they didn't work. The doctor said they were both too stressed and tired. They took a vacation back to the ranch. Susan should have spent the time overseeing her business interests, but instead; spent the time with Mike.

They talked, laughed and cried. One night, Susan desperately wanted to camp under the stars, so unbeknownst to their agents, Mike and she packed up a couple horses, rode to her favorite spot on the ranch, where you could see the stars. They conceived the triplets that night. It was not an easy pregnancy, and Susan didn't have any time to recover before she had to start serving as First Lady again. She had trouble sitting and was pushing her babies in a stroller, but she was there.

If the truth were known, what bothered Susan most about Mike's older kids appearing was it was a testament of how much pain she had put Mike through on her quest to become a mother. He had lost Lucas and thought he had lost his daughters, so she put him through a stillbirth and four miscarriages. It wasn't fair.

She was also jealous of how easily Christine had their babies. She and Mike had been on the verge of a divorce but still managed to conceive Gavin. It really made her wonder how on the outs Mike and Christine had actually been. There was no doubt that Gavin was Mike's son. She felt a little betrayed by Mike. She knew she would grow to love Mike's oldest kids as if they were her own, but it was still new and raw. Finally, Mike's eyes popped up and he smiled at her, then leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"My head hurts a little." Susan admitted.

"I imagine so. I'll get you some Aspirin." Mike said before he got up and walked to the bathroom. In a minute he was back with a glass of water and three pills. Susan sat up and groaned when she seen the state of room and what she was wearing. She took the medicine and washed it down with a gulp of water. Mike got back in bed next to her, but he seemed off.

"Mike, I'm sorry. I know that I didn't behave well. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. First at the lingerie store and then at the restaurant. You must be so ashamed of me." Susan said. Another throwback to Al Smith, her parents and that businessman from Dallas.

"I am just curious as to why?" Mike asked.

"Why did I get drunk or buy lingerie? I guess the lingerie was…to interest you. I was afraid that with your older kids back, you'd remember what you had with Christine. Me and the triplets would be a distant second now." Susan said honestly.

"You don't need lingerie to interest me. This?" Mike said as he pointed at her nightgown. "It's really nice but not necessary." Mike said.

"I'm…so confused. I thought you and Christine were on the verge of a divorce and then she got pregnant with Gavin? Do you remember…how? I know I shouldn't ask but…" Susan said.

"It was a last hoo-rah for both of us. Honestly, casual sex. I don't even really remember why we did it. We were at the point that we hated one another. We fought constantly, but I was shipping out and she called me and told me I could come over and kiss the kids goodnight before I left. When I came back in the living room, she had packed up some of the kid's pictures from me. Baby pictures and such she thought I'd want. She was going to file while I was gone so I wouldn't contest it, so I…gave her a kiss on the cheek for the pictures. For the kids, I wanted to develop some kind of friendship with her so we co-parent. Only, it didn't stop at a kiss on the cheek. It…was…stupid. We were both consenting adults and I will admit, it felt really good at the time. Of course, I wasn't exactly planning on spending my last night at home with my soon-to-be-ex-wife, having completely mindless sex and so I brought no kind of protection with me. I don't know what happened on her end. I got up the next morning, hating myself. I apologize for what happened, but I refuse to apologize for having Gavin. I haven't gotten to spend much time with him, but he is a special young man. Sue, I really want to get to know him and I also want him to have you. He's had Katie and Hannah as mother figures. He needs it." Mike explained.

"If the Red Flu didn't happen or you got home and could have prevented Christine from dying, what would have happened?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you that we wouldn't have ended back together. I suppose it would have depended on Lucas. If he had died, I'm not sure if our already troubled marriage could have made it through that. Losing a child would have done us in. Sue, I love you and I love our kids. You are an amazing mother and I have no doubt that you will find a way to help my older kids." Mike told her as he leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too. I'm…just…since all our cards are on the table, I'm just going to say this. Seeing Katie, Hannah and Gavin shows…how fertile Christine was. I was not so lucky and to accomplish my one dream; I put you through horrible pain. That is unforgiveable and makes me a terrible wife and mother." Susan said through tears. Mike pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest.

"Losing our babies was hard but it got us here. You are not a terrible wife or mother. I am glad I could help you achieve your dream and the triplets are amazing, like their mother. As far as you not being so fertile, I put you through a lot of stress. You have absolutely nothing to be forgiven for." Mike told her. She didn't respond for the longest time, just crying into his chest. Finally, she raised up and gave him another kiss.

"I should have asked first off; where are the triplets?" Susan asked.

"Tom and Sasha have them. I just checked my phone. They are half into a double play at the movie theater and then they are taking them out for supper. We have a couple hours." Mike said. Susan gave him a mischievous look and smiled.

"Well, I had to suffer through a headache and a fitting room to buy all this stupid lingerie. Even if it isn't necessary, I hate wasting my money." Susan said as she straddled Mike and began pulling his t-shirt off, all while kissing him.

"That sounds like a great idea. You okay?" Mike asked between kisses.

"Yeah, I think so." Susan said.

"Good. Now, let's get busy." Mike ordered.

"So romantic." Susan teased back.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Mike said as he rolled her onto her back and continued kissing her.

**I'm trying to keep this from becoming totally Mike-centric, so the next chapter will be more about the crew coming back together to help each other.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Reunion **

Chapter 16

Mike and Susan went downstairs to get the triplets from Tom and Sasha. They were talking a mile a minute about the movies they got to see, and how Uncle Tom let them have ice cream and candy, a rare treat for them. As they were telling their parents all about their afternoon, Gavin walked up. He was off work and waiting on Katie and Hannah to finish up.

The triplets were thrilled to see him, already having developed an attachment to him. Tom and Sasha left to go to their room, leaving Mike and Susan with the triplets and Gavin, along with their always present Secret Service detail. Hannah and Katie walked up, and they began making plans for dinner. Maybe Mike had become complacent having his security detail always present, but he never seen Al Smith approaching until it was too late.

Alex yelled and the agents began pushing Mike, Susan and the triplets down just as shots were ringing out. Gavin had been standing nearest Susan and she threw herself over him. One of the other agents had pulled Katie down and Hannah had jumped into action to help the agents. Al Smith had tried to run out but Hannah was fast on her feet and tackled him.

When the smoke cleared and Al Smith was taken away, Alex began assessing all members of the Slattery family. He immediately noticed that Susan wasn't moving and Gavin had gently gotten out from under her. He also noticed the growing blood stain on the back of her blouse.

"Get an ambulance now! Mustang has taken one to the back." Alex yelled into his radio; using Susan's code name. Abby checked for a pulse but didn't roll Susan for fear of causing more damage.

"She's breathing and has a good pulse." Abby assured Mike who was stunned. Katie had pulled the triplets away so they didn't see all the blood and Gavin began applying pressure to the wound.

"Ambulance is two out. Clear this lobby but get all names, identifiers and contact information. Why did I not know he had been released from jail?" Alex asked the junior agents.

"I…don't know." One of the agents said.

"I suggest you find out. Go!" Alex said.

A moment later, the paramedics showed up and very carefully rolled Susan over. She was breathing well enough but hadn't regained consciousness. Mike wanted to ride with her in the ambulance but it wasn't possible. Abby did demand that she rode with Susan, due to protocol.

"Dad don't worry about the triplets. Just concentrate on Susan." Katie said.

"Its time to go." The paramedic said after they had Susan positioned on a gurney. They quickly rolled her out and loaded her into an ambulance. The entire time, Mike, Abby and Gavin never left her side and Mike had to be pulled away.

They immediately put Mike and Gavin into an SUV and drove them to the hospital. Katie, Hannah and the triplets would be following in another. The entire drive, Mike stayed silent. The five-minute drive felt like an eternity to Mike and Gavin both and once they were at the hospital, Mike couldn't see Susan immediately. Finally, a surgeon walked out with a sad look on his face. He sat down across from Mike in a private conference room just off the E.R.

"At this point, she is alive and her vitals are good but the bullet did a massive amount of damage. The fortunate thing is, I don't believe it has caused any sort of paralysis however; her liver took a direct hit. Its…not good and we are going to have to find her either a donor liver or part of a liver, fast." The surgeon explained gently.

"Part of a liver?" Mike asked.

"Yes, if we can find someone that would be a match; we could take part of their liver and implant it in your wife. It would regenerate in her as well as the donor. The liver is really an amazing organ. The surgery is harder on the donor, but it would be a lifesaver for Mrs. Slattery. We just have to find a donor and her time is very limited." The doctor told them.

"How do I get tested?" Gavin asked.

"Gavin, you don't have to do this…" Mike started.

"I want to. She saved my life." Gavin told him.

"We can test you and any others. While we get that started, you can see her for a moment, but I will warn you; she looks rough. Her skin is already turning yellow." The surgeon explained. Mike and Gavin immediately stood up and followed the surgeon out. When they got to the hallway outside Susan's exam room; they were greeted by several members of the James crew, along with Katie, Hannah and the triplets. The crew had heard that Susan was needing part of a liver and along with Mike's older kids, began getting tested. Mike would be tested as well, but he really wanted to see Susan, who had regained consciousness. He walked into the room that was thankfully devoid of nurses and agents.

"Hey, beautiful." Mike said as he bent down and kissed Susan.

"Hey. Not looking very beautiful right now." Susan said. True enough, her skin had a weird yellow pallor.

"You're always beautiful." Mike said as he caressed her cheek.

"Is Gavin okay? I knew the agents and Katie had gotten the triplets pushed down and I had remembered seeing Hannah, but not Gavin." Susan asked.

"He's okay. Not a scratch on him, thanks to you. Why'd you do it?" Mike asked.

"You deserve to get to know him. You only just met him. It wouldn't be fair for you to lose him so soon. I honestly didn't even think about it. It was like I was on auto-pilot." Susan explained.

"You are a great mom. That was a pure-mom move." Mike said.

"I suppose. I wish I could say that was my motivation, but I was on autopilot. He was the closest. Mike, am I dying?" Susan asked abruptly.

"Uh…the doctors are trying to find someone to donate part of their liver. Do you want me to have the triplets to come in?" Mike asked.

"I…if I die; I don't want them to remember me like this. Can…you find me a notebook and pen? I want to write letters." Susan said. Mike nodded and bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Be right back." Mike said as he stepped into the hallway. A group of Secret Service agents were standing there and thankfully Alex was among them. "She's wanting a notebook and pen. Can you help me?" Mike asked.

"Yes, sir. The triplets are close if you want them…" Alex said as he indicated for a junior agent to go get the requested items.

"She doesn't…want them to remember her like this. I think that's why she wants the notebooks." Mike said.

"Okay. Everyone has been tested. Just waiting on the results now. The doctor said it won't be too long." Alex explained quietly.

"Good. I'm going back in with her, but if you need anything?" Mike asked. He knew that Alex would be in trouble with his supervisors but Mike selfishly hoped that it would be after Susan's surgery so he could defend the agents.

"Yes, sir." Alex said. Mike stepped back into the room, knowing that Alex was pushing himself away in case he got reassigned. If he, Abby and Lily were reassigned, he would refuse Secret Service altogether and make them a private offer that would exceed what they were paid. Susan smiled up at him weakly and Mike sat down next to her on the bed, as gently as possible.

"Everything okay?" Susan said.

"Yeah. Triplets are close by and the testing is completed. Just waiting on the results. No need for you to worry." Mike said. Just as he finished, the surgeon walked back in.

"The good news is, we have a good match." The surgeon stated.

"Who is it and why do you make it sound like there's bad news too?" Susan asked.

"Your son…" The surgeon started.

"Absolutely not. He's too young." Susan stated.

"Your nineteen-year-old. We couldn't ask for a better match." The surgeon stated.

"Does he know?" Mike asked. A feeling of dread washed over him. He desperately wanted Susan to live but to have Gavin give a body part. He didn't even know Gavin. Wasn't even sure he could say that he loved him yet.

"Yes, and he is already getting ready for surgery. Time is of the essence." The surgeon explained.

"Mike, you need to go to him. I'll be alright." Susan said. The surgeon left them and Mike stood up but bent back down next to Susan.

"Are you sure about this?" Mike asked.

"No, I am not but I also want to see my kids grow up. I want to get to know the older kids and I want to grow old with you. If Gavin is willing to give me that, then I am not going to refuse it. But you need to go in there and you need to tell him that you love him. I know you aren't there yet but he needs to hear it and you need to say it. The nurse told me that this surgery will be rough on the donor if they found one. Gavin is going to go through a lot for me." Susan ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you." Mike said as he gave Susan a kiss.

"I love you too. Give him a hug for me." Susan said.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike said. As he stepped into the hallway, Kara Green was there to take his place next to Susan. She had a notebook in hand and pen in hand. The surgeon led Mike to the room where they were prepping Gavin for his surgery. Katie and Hannah were with him and Mike could see the stress and pain on Katie's face. Gavin was already in a hospital gown and was sitting on the edge of his hospital bed.

"What do I put for insurance?" Gavin asked, completely unaware of Mike's presence.

"Self-pay. Susan and I will take care of this." Mike told him. Katie started to argue but Mike gave her a look. "I know you two want to be with your brother, but could I have a moment? It won't be long, I promise." Mike asked his two oldest daughters.

"Yeah." Hannah said as she pulled Katie out.

"Please don't try to talk me out of this." Gavin said as he signed the final paper. As Mike got closer, he noticed a scar on Gavin's left knee. At the time of injury, it had probably required stitches but he had no idea what had happened to him. He didn't know Gavin's birthdate, allergies, favorite foods or dislikes. He only knew that Gavin liked to fish, yet Gavin was willingly giving part of a major organ for Susan.

"I'm not going to. What I will say is, thank you. You really don't have to do this. Its going to be incredibly painful for you." Mike said.

"I want to. I don't want…I never knew my mom. She died when I was only a few hours old, but I don't want those triplets to go through that." Gavin stated strongly.

"Well, I can tell you for absolute certain, your mom would have been incredibly proud of you. As I am. I wish you had had a chance to know her." Mike said.

"Yeah, me too." Gavin said as he was bouncing his legs up and down. He was getting nervous.

"Hey, everything will be alright. They do stuff like this all the time and while the pain will be rough, they will give you good meds and you won't feel much. Once you're able to, we'll get you moved to Texas if you still want to go." Mike said with a confidence he didn't feel.

"I do. We'll have to put off the fishing trip though." Gavin said.

"It'll be okay. I think I hear your surgeon outside and he's probably wanting to take you and the girls want to fuss over you but before I go, I want you to know something; I know I barely know you and have a lot to learn, but please know, I love you. Not because of what you're doing for Susan but because I love you and while she can't say it right now; she loves you too." Mike told Gavin simply before pulling him into a hug. Susan had been wrong about one thing, he was there. It was not a lie to make Gavin feel better.

"I love you too. Is it okay for me to be a little scared of this?" Gavin asked.

"Its fine and I'm scared for you and Susan. I'll be there when you wake up or shortly after." Mike said as he released Gavin.

"When I had my tonsils out when I was six, Katie got me ice cream. Do I get ice cream this time?" Gavin asked in a teasing tone.

"Depends on your doctor but I would be happy to get your some. I'm letting the girls back in before they break the door down." Mike said as he opened the door. Before, Mike had been unsure of how to handle Gavin, but now he felt like a dam had been broken. Katie and Hannah came in and both gave Gavin a hug. The surgeon was taking him in first, giving Mike a bit more time with Susan. He excused himself and walked back to Susan's room with his agents following him. As he walked in, Susan gave him another weak smile.

"He okay?" Susan asked.

"Already asking for ice cream after the surgery and a fishing trip when he feels better. He likes to fish." Mike said.

"He's his father's son." Susan said.

"Something like that. They are going to come and get you shortly. Do you want to see the triplets now?" Mike asked.

"No, I still don't want them to see me like this in case…" Susan said.

"Okay. Did you get your notes written?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Kara has them. Mike, can you hold me until they come for me?" Susan asked. Mike very gently climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "By the way, you were incredible this afternoon." Susan said with a smile.

"That nightgown had a really nice effect on me." Mike teased.

"Which one?" Susan asked.

"I liked them both all but the green was my favorite." Mike told her.

"I'll remember that. It was the one I picked out for myself. Kara and Sasha picked out the modest ones." Susan remarked.

"They were nice but that green one…you definitely need to pick them out more often, although I am still fine with you wearing my shirts." Mike told her.

"Yeah but I'll have some nasty scars now." Susan said.

"I like scars. Scars are sexy." Mike told her.

"Yeah, that's what I say about yours." Susan said. Before Mike could respond, a nurse knocked on the door; indicating it was time for Susan to go to surgery.

"I love you so much." Mike told her as he stood up and gave Susan a kiss.

"I love you too. Can you tell the kids that I love them?" Susan asked.

"You know I will." Mike gave her a final kiss. The nurses had come into escort Susan. Abby would be going into the OR with her to guard her. As they rolled her away, Mike had never been so scared. Not only was his wife going under the knife but also a son he barely knew.

Alex escorted him to a private conference on another floor, where several of his crew members and friends were. The triplets, Katie and Hannah were also there. Anna immediately jumped onto his lap, obviously scared. Noelle was sitting on Hannah's lap but also looked scared. Even, normally stoic Paxton was struggling. He had to assure them somehow.

"Mommy will be just fine. So will Gavin." Mike told them, again with a confidence he didn't actually feel. Anna just cuddled closer and the other two fidgeted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reunion**

Chapter 17

The next six hours were agonizing for Mike. To have both his wife and son in surgery at the same time was too much. Susan went into recovery first and quickly woke up. It took longer with Gavin but finally they came out and told Mike that Gavin had made it through. He was awake and in incredible pain. Mike opted to have them moved into the same room, partly to make it easier for the agents but also to make it easier for the family. He desperately wanted to spend time with his son but also knew he needed to be with his wife and he knew that Susan would want to be near Gavin.

While Gavin was still in recovery, the nurse came in and told Mike that Gavin had lost quite a bit of blood during surgery and could use a transfusion. Mike would have happily volunteered, but Tom stepped up so Mike could go to Susan, who had already been put in a room. He already felt split in two directions. Tom was also a universal donor and was whisked away.

As Mike walked into Susan's room, he was thrilled to see that there was a place reserved for Gavin's bed and that there was also a place for a cot so he could sleep in the room. He wasn't sure what he would do with his triplets but it seemed that Hannah, Katie and Kara had that all worked out. As much a he loved the triplets, he was focused on Susan and Gavin. Susan was on the other side of the curtain. She was no longer jaundiced and while her coloring was off, Mike took it for a win. Her eyes popped open as soon as she heard Mike's boot squeak on the floor.

"My mom also said that if I heard someone's shoe squeak, it meant they owed money. I know that isn't true for you." Susan said with a smile and Mike leaned down and kissed her.

"No, I don't owe any money, although I do think Alex sprung for my coffee earlier. I owe him a couple bucks. How are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Sore and tired. How's Gavin?" Susan asked.

"Still in recovery. He had a bleeder during surgery and they are giving him a transfusion. I hope its okay, but I told them to move him in here with you. I wanted to be close to the both of you." Mike said.

"I would have wanted that. I feel badly for him." Susan said.

"He's a tough kid. I really do owe him a fishing trip." Mike teased. Susan always joked about Mike's fishing trips and Paxton lived for the day that he could go with Mike.

"You'll take him. Just don't forget how badly Pax has wanted to go. He's still too young to go to Montana but you might see about making it up to him." Susan said.

"Yeah, I think once you get recovered, I'll take Pax camping. He is old enough for that. Maybe fishing at the pond." Mike assured her.

"Are Alex, Abby and Lily in trouble? I don't want them to be reassigned. They didn't do anything wrong." Susan asked.

"I don't know. Once Gavin is situated, I'll call their supervisor. Hannah tracked it down that the jail failed to contact them that Al Smith had bonded. We think his targets were Katie, Hannah and Gavin. He only got the one shot off, which was meant for Gavin but you threw yourself over him. That is actually going to help with the supervisor but it isn't a good situation. I figured that if they were reassigned, I would offer them a job as private security and refuse my Secret Service detail." Mike explained. He could tell Susan was groggy and not processing everything.

"Sounds good. I am so tired." Susan remarked.

"Just rest." Mike ordered. Susan had just fallen asleep when the nurses brought Gavin in. They got him situated quickly but he was in a lot of pain. They would be keeping him mostly sedated to get past the pain. His coloring was a lot like Susan's, pale and drawn. Mike pulled the curtain open between the two beds so Susan and Gavin could see each other once they woke up.

Katie and Hannah had taken the triplets downstairs to eat, giving Mike some precious time with his wife and son. Susan was more restless then Gavin and finally woke up and realized Gavin was in the room. She tried getting out of the bed but Mike stopped her.

"He's okay. He's just resting." Mike assured her.

"I…need to go to the bathroom." Susan said. Mike immediately paged for the nurse and waited. He wondered if it was just a way for Susan to check Gavin over but if it made her rest a bit easier, he was fine with it. The nurse and aid came in and helped Susan to stand up. She did go to the bathroom but on the trip back to her bed, stopped at Gavin's. Mike got to her side and excused the nurse and aid so Susan could take all the time she needed. She ran her hand through Gavin's hair and patted his shoulder.

"He's okay. They are just keeping him sedated to get him through the worst of the pain." Mike reassured Susan.

"I hate that he's hurting that bad. When I jumped in front of him, I didn't want him to be hurt. Instead he has this surgery." Susan said.

"He wanted to do this and he was well aware of the pain going into it." Mike told her.

"I know, it just hurts to see him like this. I barely know him but I hate seeing him in such pain." Susan said as she leaned down and kissed Gavin on the forehead. It was a very maternal move on her part. Mike knew she had reservations concerning his older kids, but he hoped that she would grow to love them as a mother. He knew she was capable of it.

"I agree. Let's get you back into bed." Mike said as he gently maneuvered Susan into her hospital bed.

"This is not the first time you've said that today." Susan said with a smile.

"It's a new day but yes." Mike said as he gently swung Susan's legs onto the bed and helped her settle. About the time that she was completely comfortable, Katie, Hannah, Kara and the triplets come in, very quietly. Mike gently lifted the triplets up, one-by-one, so they could cuddle with their mom. Katie and Hannah, while concerned for Susan, were even more concerned for Gavin. They adored their baby brother.

While Katie, Kara and Hannah were there, Mike stepped out to get himself a cup of coffee and to speak with Alex. If he needed to, he would call Alex's supervisor. Thankfully, Alex was standing guard at the hospital room door, and after being replaced by another agent, followed Mike to the vending machines and coffee pot.

"So, are you and your agents in any trouble for this?" Mike asked.

"Yes. I have a meeting tomorrow but they are talking of having Abby, Lily and I reassigned. They think we got too complacent and too attached. Problem is, they are right." Alex admitted as he fixed his own coffee. He had slept about as much as Mike had and seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Well, if it comes down to that; I will refuse my detail for myself, Susan and my kids. I know that you and Abby are planning on being lifelong Secret Service agents but I am willing to make an offer to keep the three of you with us. I don't have details concerning pay and benefits, but I don't want you reassigned and I don't want new agents. You and Abby have been with us since day one and Lily has been with us since we had the triplets. Our family would not be complete without you. Talk to Abby and Lily. If there is a junior agent or two that you trust completely and would be willing to make the leap if necessary, then let me know. I mentioned it to Susan and she would handle the financial end, but she is a little out for the count right now." Mike said.

"I don't know what to say…we were struggling with this…Abby is pregnant. Barely and we had been trying for years. We didn't know how to handle it. She would have been reassigned." Alex said. Mike smiled and clapped Alex's shoulder. He was aware of the couple's attempts to get pregnant and unlike Mike and Susan had not been able to do IVF.

"Congratulations. We would make everything work so she would have time to have the baby and not be put in any undue danger. Hell, you could even bring the baby with you all to work. You know, Susan will be thrilled. If you think we need it, we can evaluate resumes. If they want to reassign you three, we will make your salary comparable and probably better." Mike said. He could tell it took a load off Alex's shoulders.

"Thanks. I'll talk to them but it really sounds good. A lot less restrictions, correct?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely. We want you to be personally invested. What happened yesterday was a tragedy and it could have been much worse. An innocent bystander could have been killed. Susan getting shot was because she threw herself in front of Gavin. From what I understand, Katie, Hannah and Gavin were the targets. He was worried about them testifying against them. The only thing I can hope for is that something will happen and Katie won't be put on the stand. She's strong but facing her aggressor maybe too much." Mike said.

"She is a tough girl. If she must testify, it would give her a chance to see her aggressor lowered." Alex remarked as they walked back to the hospital room.

"True. I just hate the idea of her facing him. Course, I realize she is thirty-four but she seems…I don't even know." Alex remarked.

"Her life as she knew it stopped when she was fourteen. Her childhood ended and while she has worked and raised two kids, in some ways, her maturity level is still at the very tender age she was when this started. Its natural that she would struggle a little. I think moving her to Texas is the best possible idea. It will allow her to become comfortable in her skin. Something she has never had the opportunity to become. I always thought Al Smith did a number on Susan, but Susan had a good picture of what she is before Al Smith and was outspoken enough to call him on it. Katie, not so much." Alex said. Mike had learned years before that Alex was extremely perceptive and a good judge of people. He had a gift for discernment and Mike commonly used him as a very unofficial advisor. If people realized how many decisions the agent had been involved in, they would have been appalled.

"Question is, how do I get her to that point?" Mike remarked.

"I don't know." Alex admitted. They had reached the hospital room and Alex resumed his post.

"I will be so glad to get to Texas. I know Sue will be too." Mike commented.

"That's all of us." Alex said before Mike walked back in. Gavin was waking up but was very disoriented and Susan was cuddling with the triplets. Mike immediately went to Gavin's side and helped him get a drink of water. Katie especially was fussing over her little brother.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Susan?" Gavin asked in a gruff sounding voice. Hannah pulled the curtain back so Gavin could see for himself that she was alright.

"I'm okay." Susan said.

"Now, how are you?" Katie asked.

"Sore. I feel like my insides have been taken out and then stuffed back in." Gavin said.

"Yep, that's pretty much what they did. You just rest." Mike assured him as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Katie asked.

"Not right now. Just so tired." Gavin answered. Mike could tell his eyelids were getting heavy but was desperately trying to stay awake to be seen as strong. If Paxton wasn't feeling well and didn't automatically go to his mom, Mike would take him in his arms and rock him to sleep. Mike had never had that opportunity with Gavin and he was too old now.

"Let's let him rest." Mike suggested. He could tell that Katie was really torn. She would end up aggravating Gavin if she wasn't careful.

"Yeah, Katie; Dad will take good care of Gavin. We need to get these kids back to the hotel so they can get some rest." Hannah said.

"I'll be okay, Katie. You need to rest too." Gavin insisted.

"Alright, but Dad; will you call me if he needs anything?" Katie asked. Mike moved to her side and put an arm around her.

"I absolutely will but I promise, I will take good care of him." Mike told her.

"Okay." Katie said simply as she bent down and gave Gavin a kiss on the forehead. Mike stepped over to Susan's side of the room to give Katie some privacy and to warn the triplets to be on their best behavior.

"Alright, guys; I am going to stay here with your mom and big brother. Your sisters are going to be taking care of you and Lily will be will you. You know if you don't behave, they will tell me. Lily knows the rules. No sugar anything after seven pm, in bed by nine. And Pax, you will take a bath tonight. Clear?" Mike asked. Both Anna and Noelle nodded at him earnestly.

"Yes, sir. I'll be a good boy." Paxton said. Mike had to laugh because Paxton had an ornery streak that caused him a lot of grief. He would not be able to mind for long.

"I'm sure. Now, give Mommy kisses." Mike ordered. Both girls complied and finally Paxton got his chance. Paxton was a momma's boy and Susan doted on him, not that she didn't adore her girls too. One by one, Mike lifted them off the hospital bed, giving them each a kiss of his own. Paxton immediately went to Gavin's bedside and peeked at him.

"When you feel better, we'll do stuff right?" Paxton asked. He had been enthralled with having a big brother.

"Absolutely. We'll make all kinds of trouble." Gavin promised.

"Thanks for helping my mommy. She's special." Paxton stated.

"I know and your welcome. Behave for Katie and Hannah, okay?" Gavin asked and Paxton nodded solemnly.

"You girls call if you need anything. Here's my card to order room service. Lily and a couple of the agents will be taking you back to the hotel. Make yourselves comfortable." Mike said as he gave both girls hugs.

"Will do. We will probably visit tomorrow." Hannah said.

"We'll be here." Mike said. Alex had stepped in with a duffel bag for Mike, along with another bag for Susan. It was time to settle down. Lily had come in and began getting the kids collected. By the time they were out of the door, both Susan and Gavin were asleep, giving Mike time to shower, shave and settle down himself. It had been an entirely too long day.


	18. Chapter 18

Warning of some corporal punishment (spanking). If that isn't your thing, sorry! I kept it mild.

**Reunion**

Chapter 18

Susan and Gavin were in the hospital for a full week, due to Gavin's pain level and a secondary infection that Susan had contracted. Mike was exhausted. He hadn't left their sides the entire time. Katie and Hannah had taken over the triplet's care and had moved into the hotel. At the same time, both had given notices at their jobs, and would be able to go to Texas with Mike and the rest of the family.

Mike had a phone conference with Secret Service supervisor that Alex, Abby and Lily reported to. It had not gone well, and all three agents resigned and were hired immediately by Mike. There were three other agents that resigned at the same time that Mike also hired. Susan handled all their human resources and was a generous boss. There were still details to work out but Susan was in complete agreement. She could afford whatever she wanted.

Mike would work with Alex to get the surveillance equipment that he needed to safely guard the Slattery family. While on the ranch, some of the cowhands could guard the family as well, having worked with Mike. Mike would work with them a little more and Hannah had expressed an interest in helping.

Susan and Gavin were finally released from the hospital and moved out of the hospital by use of a freight elevator and an underground garage to avoid the media onslaught. The media had gotten ahold of the case and was digging through court documents to get all the juicy gossip. Mike was not happy with how they painted Katie as a willing participant in staying away from her father and keeping his young children away. He would be having a press conference as soon as they arrived back in Texas, explaining the case.

The Nathan James crew had helped with the triplets, protecting them until Mike could get a private security team in place. He also knew that Sasha and Kara had taken Katie to a kickboxing class, something she was very interested in. He hoped that she would gain some confidence from them. Once Susan began feeling better, she would help Katie a lot. They would be going straight to the airport where Katie, Hannah and the triplets were waiting. The older three kid's meager belongings had been packed away in the cargo hold of the private plane that Susan had chartered. Susan and Gavin were made comfortable and the plane took off. Tom and Sasha were accompanying them to Texas, partly to help Mike set up the security aspect and to also assist Mike in caring for the triplets. The triplets were cuddling with their mom and Mike sat down next to Gavin, who was in obvious pain.

"You ready for a pain pill?" Mike asked.

"No, maybe once we get to the ranch. The pain pills made me so sleepy." Gavin said. Mike put an arm around him, wishing he could just take Gavin's pain away.

"Just rest then." Mike said. Mike could see that Paxton was not thrilled with Mike's position and Mike knew he was going to have to spend some time with his youngest son. Paxton would get into all kinds of mischief if he didn't. Gavin went to sleep against Mike's shoulder and Mike could hear Paxton arguing with Noelle. It was already starting.

"You're being stupid!" Paxton said, addressing his sister. Susan was also sleeping, leaving Mike to discipline his youngest son.

"Pax, come here." Mike ordered, snapping his fingers. Paxton did walk to Mike's knee and waited. "We don't call anyone stupid. You know the rules." Mike said, lightly scolding Paxton; hoping it would work. Mike knew that it probably wouldn't and shifted Gavin so he could take the next steps in discipline.

"She was being stupid though." Paxton said. Mike knew he was going to have little option. Paxton was going to need to be spanked.

"Alright, come to the bathroom with me." Mike said, not wanting to embarrass the little boy. As he stood up, Tom nodded at him, knowing and understanding what he was doing. Paxton wouldn't even hold Mike's hand, shuffling next to him. Mike escorted him into the small bathroom, put the lid down on the toilet and sat down, Paxton was used to it and stood next to Mike waiting.

"You aren't using your belt?" Paxton asked.

"I rarely use my belt on you. Britches down." Mike ordered and Paxton complied. Mike absolutely hated spanking any of his kids and as he lifted Paxton up and put him over his knee. He smacked Paxton three times, and while he made sure Paxton under the necessity of the spanking, it was not Mike's most vigorous punishment. He just didn't have the heart for it, which meant he should have picked a more worthwhile way of disciplining Paxton.

Mike put Paxton back on his own feet and helped him with his pants. He handed him a tissue to wipe the tears off his face and wet a washcloth and gently washed Paxton's face. He could tell the little boy was sullen and upset with him.

"Pax, you understand why I spanked you, don't you?" Mike asked. He had a hand on Paxton's back but could feel the tension.

"Yes, sir." Paxton said. Mike knelt in front of him and turned Pax to face him.

"Son, I don't like doing this. I hate inflicting pain on you. I had warned you about calling your sisters stupid and then gave you a chance to correct yourself. You gave me little choice. Now, I expect you to go out and apologize to Noelle. Once we get home and get your mom and brother settled, I expect you to do Noelle's chores for two day. Understood?" Mike asked.

"Yes, sir." Paxton said.

"Okay, lets go back out there." Mike said as he stood up and put a hand on Paxton's shoulder.

"Dad, do you love me now that you have Gavin?" Paxton asked as he looked up at him. Mike immediately leaned back down and put both hands on Paxton's shoulders.

"Son, I love you very much. Never think I don't. I know it seems like I am spending all my time with Katie, Hannah and Gavin, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. Once we get home, I will be spending some more time with the three of them and will be helping Mommy feel better but I am also planning on a fishing trip to the pond for you and me. Gavin and I will be going to Montana but the trip to the pond is just me and you." Mike said.

"Can we camp?" Paxton asked.

"That was my plan." Mike promised. He could tell that Paxton was still not terribly impressed with him, but they would be landing soon.

"Okay." Paxton said and pulled away from Mike.

"Pax, I promise. I love you so much. That won't change." Mike said. Paxton nodded up at Mike and squeezed his hand.

"I love you too, Dad. Can I sit on your lap out there?" Paxton asked as Mike opened the door.

"Yes, until the pilot says we need to land. You have to be buckled in then." Mike said as he made his way back to his seat pulling Paxton to sit on his lap. Susan had woken up and smiled over at him and Paxton quickly fell asleep. It was rare that he napped and even rarer that he fell asleep in Mike's arms. Mike had every intention of enjoying the moment. Susan made her way over to Mike and smiled down at their young son. She covered him with the blanket that had been covering her.

"Tom said he was getting a spanking?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, but I think more then that, he needed some reassurances. He's feeling a bit neglected." Mike said as he kissed the top of Paxton's head.

"I wondered about that. It'll be better once we get home. Will feel more natural." Susan said as she pulled the blanket over Gavin who was still asleep.

"I hope. How much longer until we land?" Mike asked.

"About an hour. Maybe a little less." Susan said.

"Okay." Mike said with a yawn. Susan smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Get some rest. You've about worn yourself slick, taking care of Gavin and I and I know you won't slow down once we are back home." Susan said.

"I am definitely looking forward to my own bed, of course with you next to me." Mike said.

"Oh, seriously? I was thinking I would sleep in this cute, little guy's bed." Susan teased as she pointed at Paxton.

"Nah. You belong in his much cuter daddy's bed." Mike teased back.

"Is that a fact?" Susan asked with a grin.

"Yep." Mike said.

"I suppose that's a good trade-off." Susan teased with a kiss on his cheek. She walked back over and sat down, ready to complete the trip. Mike took her advice and put the seat into a recliner position, quickly falling asleep with Paxton on his chest.

An hour later, Tom woke Mike up. It was time to land. Mike sat Paxton down between him and Gavin and secured his seatbelt. Gavin had woken up and was looking out the window. Noelle and Anna were on either side of Susan and Hannah and Katie were behind Mike. The newly formed security team and Tom and Sasha took their places and the plane began descending. Mike was anxious to get his older three kids settled in and to have his family together, under one roof.

It took some work to get Susan and Gavin settled in the SUV, and a couple of Mike and Susan's cowhands had shown up in a truck to take the luggage and the older kid's belongings back to the main house. Katie and Hannah helped with the triplets and soon they were on the road.

As soon as Mike pulled up to the ranch house, he heard Katie's sigh. It was massive compared to the apartment she, Hannah and Gavin had been living in. The main part of the house had been built in the 1880s and was log and stone in structure. It had been added onto over the years and been updated about five years before. In the center of the open area living area was a massive river rock fireplace. The room was two story, with an elaborate staircase. The fireplace's chimney went all the way up to the second-story ceiling. There was a catwalk on the second floor around the perimeter of the open area and bedrooms on the second floor around the catwalk. The house was a showstopper, but Susan decorated with comfortable seating and kid-friendly fabrics in a western motif.

"This house is beautiful." Katie finally said. Mike could tell his older kids were overwhelmed.

"We have lots of room. You guys will have your own bedrooms, bathrooms and closets. Noelle and Anna share a room anyways and Paxton is next to our room. You all can redecorate however you'd like." Susan reassured them. Mike could tell she was exhausted and it would be an early night for them all.

"Senora, I have supper in the oven for you all. There's also a salad in the fridge and an apple pie as well. The casserole can be taken out in about fifteen minutes." Rosalie, Susan's long-time cook and maid. It was Rosalie that had raised Susan and her brother and who oversaw the house while Mike and Susan had lived in St. Louis. Susan adored Rosalie.

"Gracias, Rosalie. As I told you, these are Mike's older children; Katie, Hannah and Gavin." Susan said making the introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet the three of you. The bedrooms are ready for you all." Rosalie said as she shook their hands and then gave each of the triplets hugs. She also gave Susan a hug and kiss on the cheek and patted Mike's cheek. She was an unofficial mother figure and Mike knew that his older kids would adore her.

"Thank you so much." Susan said before Rosalie left.

"I will be back tomorrow; you take it easy." Rosalie told her firmly. As stubborn as Susan was, she wouldn't argue with Rosalie.

"Yes, ma'am." Susan agreed. Rosalie left, and Katie walked to the kitchen. Mike could tell she was enthralled with all the gadgets and appliances.

"This is amazing." Katie said as she looked at the computerized fridge. Mike didn't even know how to run the stupid thing. He only cared that it kept his beer cold.

"Wait until you see the lodge kitchen. This is mild compared to it. When we get to feeling better, we'll take you down there. It also has a huge butler's kitchen for appliances, pots, pans and dishes. You'll love it." Susan said.

"I'm sure." Katie said as she took the casserole out of the oven. Hannah had pulled the salad out and was setting the smaller table that Mike and Susan used in less-formal occasions. Mike filled the glasses with milk and they all sat down to eat. For Mike, it was welcome. He had dreamed of having his family eating at his table for years. It was finally happening.


	19. Chapter 19

**Reunion**

Chapter 19

In the month since Mike's older kids had moved in, Mike had spent time with each of them as well as time with his triplets so they didn't feel neglected. He had taken Paxton fishing and once Gavin began feeling better, had taken both of his boys to a nearby lake for a night of camping and fishing. He quickly figured out that most of Gavin and Paxton's practical jokes would be targeting him, when his pillowcase was filled with shaving cream and one of his boots was thrown in the lake.

Miller had recommended a therapist for Katie, which led her to a peer group that seemed to help. She had also looked into Baylor University's culinary arts department when Mike took her and Gavin on a college tour. She hadn't committed to anything, mostly because of the cost and her lack of confidence, but Mike could tell that she was thinking about it. Mike and Susan began encouraging her.

Hannah had gotten her certification transferred and was in her first week of training as a local Sheriff's deputy. Mike would have preferred she hang up her gun and badge permanently; but he also had to understand that she wanted to work and had dedicated her life to public service, much like he had done.

Gavin had developed an infection shortly after the move to Texas and spent two days in the hospital. Mike had been worried sick about him and Susan felt terribly. He made a full recovery and came home to rest, under Susan's close supervision. Katie had struggled with Mike and Susan taking over Gavin's care and was even slightly resentful but Hannah was good at making Katie understand that Mike and Susan were trying to bond with Gavin. It was an adjustment for all of them.

One thing Katie had adjusted very well too was being a big sister to the twins. She was strict enough with the triplets that Mike and Susan were comfortable with leaving her with them but fun enough that the triplets loved her, especially the girls and Paxton had completely charmed her.

Having built in babysitters gave Mike and Susan a chance to spend some one-on-one time together. They even had an entire night out in Dallas once they knew that Gavin was on the mend from his infection. It was exactly what they needed.

Danny and Kara had jumped in to help the security team set up. It helped since Abby was soon going on maternity leave. One of the reasons that Abby and Susan got along so well was because Abby had suffered with fertility issues but had been unable to have IVF. She was finally able to get pregnant and was thrilled. Susan was planning her baby shower.

The entire James crew had rallied around Mike and his family; protecting them, supporting them and helping. Miller had been a listening ear for both Mike and Susan, all while getting Katie the help she desperately needed. Kara and Sasha had taken to mentoring Katie. Sasha helped Susan adjust to her new role as a stepmother and as always, Tom was Mike's biggest advocate and confidant, aside from Susan.

Everyone was slowly adjusting to each other and healing. Mike had accompanied Katie to a few of her therapy appointments. Susan was working on her relationships with both her stepdaughters and she and Gavin had seemed to bond easily. Al Smith had pled to life in prison for his many crimes, so at least Katie wouldn't have to testify against him and the family as a whole could move on. Mike finally had his family reunited.

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this! It did veer off the reunion of the crew but I did make a point to include them throughout the story.**


End file.
